Children of Forever
by Cabriel
Summary: Two Years had passed since the Dark Lord had perished. Harry and the Gang are living a normal life when a new threat appears. Will they triumph a second time. Will they finally tell their Parents that they're engaged? (A sequel to Guardians of Forever)
1. nervousness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Children of Forever  
Two years had passed since the fall of Voldemort. The world of the wizards has been calm as they rebuild what was damaged.  
  
They also sleep in peace.  
  
But not in the Burrow.  
  
Not since Fred and George made a nearby barn into their joke factory. Every night explosions could be heard and woke the entire household. And every morning after, Molly Weasley reprimanded the twins for their late night work.  
  
But one Weasley was oblivious of the shouting downstairs as she looked upon her hand. The hand where a ring shone in the sunlight.  
  
A ring given to him by his beloved.  
  
It had been two years since he proposed although she hasn't told her family yet. Aside from Ron, she was the only one who knew. She also asked Hermione and Sirius not to tell them. For one thing, she was still in school.  
  
True her family wouldn't mind but Harry needed to get himself a job. To prove that he could support a family on his own.  
  
He started as the new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher at Hogwarts last year. Professor Dumbledore asked him the day Professor Hart handed his resignation. But he said he would wait a year to get his affairs in order. Secretly, he told the headmaster that it would be weird teaching his fiancé. Weird and distracting.  
  
Since then they had owled each other. Sometimes Ginny made a trip to Hogsmeade just to visit him.  
  
She sighed and decided to get up. She removed her clothes and looked at her delicate figure in the mirror. She still had developed, making her a beautiful woman to die for.  
  
"Am I getting fat?" she asked. A cute light green fox-like creature looked at her from the corner of the room with curious eyes.  
  
"Ginny Pretty!" she said. Ginny smiled at the creature.  
  
"Thank you, Carbuncle," she said. "You know how to make a girl's day." Looking at the creature, she sighed. Carbuncle was the only sacred that didn't disappeared when the Vassal of Light did. She was the only reminder of all the good people who helped her and Harry get together. Also defeated the dark lord but that was a minor detail.  
  
"So today we're going to the Grangers," she said. She went to the bathroom to bathe and when she came out of her room, she was wearing a green sundress.  
  
"Ron!" she knocked on her brother's door. "We're going to be late!" but nothing stirred in the room. "Oh no," she sighed as she opened the door.  
  
Ron was lying fully dressed on his bed. He wasn't sleeping. He was just lying there staring at the ceiling. He looked like a mummified corpse without the bandages for he wasn't moving.  
  
"Ron?" Ginny looked at him to see if he was all right.  
  
"This is the scariest day of my life," Ron declared trembling.  
  
"Really?" she asked in scrutiny. They were going to the Grangers to ask Hermione's parents for their daughter's hand in marriage. Hermione, like Ginny, hasn't told her family yet. All she told them that Ron was his boyfriend and was going steady for two years.  
  
"What if they say no?" he asked worriedly. Ginny sighed in exasperation and pushed her brother out of bed.  
  
"Then ELOPE you git," Ginny said. "Hermione said yes, right," Ron nodded. "Then that's all that matters. I'm coming with you for back up. So it's all right."  
  
Ron stood and fixed his clothes. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a tie. His black slacks matched his shoes and was consciously trying to fix everything. Ron had been working in the ministry. It seemed that after all the Death eaters had been caught, there were a lot of vacancies.  
  
"Ron. You faced with the worst before. What would make you stop now?" she asked. Sighing, he decided that his sister was right.  
  
Ron stood up and with a deep breath, readied himself.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
*** ***  
  
"I don't want to do it," Ron said worriedly as they stood in front of the Granger household. Ginny sighed and smirked.  
  
"Too late for regrets now," she said as she pushed the doorbell. It was Ron's idea to go to the Grangers like muggles. He wanted to make an impression and he wanted it to be good.  
  
The door opened and to Ron's relief, Hermione answered it. But relief turned to more fear as he saw her.  
  
Hermione was beautiful. She was wearing a tight black dress that only reached mid-thigh. Her curves were showing in all the right places and her hair was done in a VERY fashionable way. When she smiled. It took his breath away.  
  
" Hi Ron," she greeted. Ron stood there not believing he got the right house. He actually looked at the paper he was holding and looked at the number by the door. He looked at the nearest street sign and then back to the paper. Both girls were giggling. They have never seen Ron like this before; utterly confused and disbelieving.  
  
Then he looked back at the girl in black that sounded like Hermione.  
  
"Mione?" he asked sheepishly. Hermione smiled and gave him a deep kiss. When they parted, Ron came to his senses.  
  
"No more fears," he said and smiled.  
  
"Come on Ron, it's just my parents. They're not spiders of anything," Hermione laughed and Ginny joined her. She motioned them to enter. As they did, Ron looked nervously around and whispered to Hermione.  
  
"You don't happen to have a shotgun around, do you?" he asked. Hermione frowned in confusion.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" she asked.  
  
"No reason," he said and sighed. Hermione held his hand and smiled at him for support.  
  
"I'm here Ron," she kissed him again. "I'll always be here."  
  
"If you're going to kiss all the way through this, I'm leaving," Ginny said in good nature.  
  
"You're in time for lunch," Hermione said as she led them to the kitchen.  
  
"A final meal," Ron sighed. "I should write a will and testament before I do this." Saying that, Ron sighed and followed is best beloved.  
  
*** ***  
  
In the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts, a large three-legged rat scavenged the area. It had been looking for years for a single item.  
  
And he has found it.  
  
It was pieces of a skeletal hand and a broken wand.  
  
Picking up the pieces, it went away. Far away from the School.  
  
*** ***  
  
Harry Potter suddenly clutched his forehead in pain. His scar glowed as he controlled his pain. He immediately took a parchment and wrote a short message in it.  
  
Scar is in pain.  
  
He addressed it to Dumbledore.  
  
He sent it with Hedwig and lied down. Looking at his dorm, his eyes caught a large rectangular case. He hasn't opened it in two years. He wished he would not open it again.  
  
He decided to go to Diagon Alley, to consult a friend.  
  
End of 1  
  
A/n: This event happened in between the two stories, Guardians of Forever and Return to Forever. Review please. 


	2. old nemesis

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Harry appariated in the middle of Diagon Alley. He squinted as the sunlight shone on him. It was unusual for the sun to reach the crowded streets of Diagon Alley but it was noon.  
  
He sighed and walked, ignoring the merchants and businessmen selling their crafts. He was there for one reason: to ask a friend to help.  
  
He only wished he could find the shop again, as he did almost three years ago.  
  
He walked aimlessly through the Alley and stopped as he came upon a familiar sign. The sign had changed but the name stayed the same. The sign was that of a flaming lion and it read: The Lion's Heart.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry entered the shop and what he saw, surprised him.  
  
It was still gorgeous and still took his breath away. The curiosities still held him in awe as he looked them over. His reverie was interrupted by a voice unfamiliar to him.  
  
"May I help you?" the voice asked. Harry sighed. It wasn't who he was looking for but maybe he knows where he could find him. Looking at the speaker, Harry saw that he was a man of mid-twenties and was about six and a half feet tall.  
  
He had platinum hair and his eyes were pale bluish-green. He didn't look like a curio keeper, maybe an athlete. Harry decided to ask the man before his silence was misinterpreted.  
  
"I am looking for a friend," he said. The man's eyebrow rose in confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is not a pub," he said. "And besides, you're not my type." He said but the humor could be noticed.  
  
"He used to work here," Harry said, slightly amused at the man. The man blinked and looked at him with gauging eyes.  
  
"Who?' he asked.  
  
"Lian," Harry said. The man froze for a second and smiled.  
  
"Can't find him," he said. "We tired. Anyway, if you have a problem, you may tell it to me." Harry was wary and tried another tactic.  
  
"Is Shiva around?" he asked. The man smiled, obviously amused.  
  
"Just missed her," he said. "She went to a friends house, complaining that she hasn't seen them for a while." Harry visibly sighed. Could he trust someone he didn't know. He had to try. He needed the sacred's help.  
  
"Voldemort's back," he said. The man looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"What made you say that?" he asked.  
  
"My scar hurts," Harry said. "It does that whenever Voldemort's gaining power. I had lost the connection but it acted up again."  
  
"How could he be alive?" the man asked. "He was incinerated by..." he thought for a while before answering. "Did he have all his appendages when he died?" he asked.  
  
Harry thought back and after a while cringed. "He was missing an arm when he was blown into nothingness." The man groaned.  
  
"A follower must have found his arm and tried to revive him," he sighed. "Have you told Dumbledore yet?" Harry nodded and was confused. How did he know such things? It was like he had prepared for such an occasion. He took a box out of the counter and walked towards him.  
  
"Here," he gave the box to Harry. "He told me to give this to you." Harry opened the box and found his golden pocket watch in pristine condition. Two years ago it had saved his life by stopping Voldemort's dagger from piercing his heart. And now, it was whole again.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as he saw the man wore a red trench coat and brought a duffle bag.  
  
"Alexander," he said as he opened the door. "Just call me Alex."  
  
*** ***  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ginny asked her brother as they returned from the Granger's house.  
  
"They knew," Ron was delirious. It turned out that the Grangers had suspected that Ron would be proposing. The only shock they got was that he proposed a long time ago. Other than that, all went smoothly.  
  
"Oh come off it Ron," Ginny sighed. "All they wanted to know is when's the wedding."  
  
This had gotten Ron out of his reverie and smiled evilly at his sister.  
  
"They wanted to know if it would be a DOUBLE wedding," Ginny blushed as she placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"Shush, mum might hear us," she said but paused as she heard her mother conversing with another.  
  
"We have a visitor?" Ron asked. Ginny made her way to the kitchen to see who it was.  
  
"Really?" Molly Weasley asked as she looked at her guests with mirth.  
  
"Yes," the lady said. "She had saved me from eternal imprisonment. For that I am grateful." Ginny saw their guest and the first thing she noticed was the long flowing blue hair.  
  
"Shiva?" Ginny asked uncertainly. But when the maiden turned, she was smiling.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Shiva smiled. "My have you grown." Ginny immediately jumped into her arms and hugged her dearly.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again," she said Shiva smiled as she caressed her friend's hair.  
  
"I'll always be with you," Shiva said softly and looked at her. Ginny broke the embrace and smiled.  
  
"You would," she smiled. "Where's Lian?" she asked as she looked around. Shiva smiled sadly and sighed.  
  
"He went on a journey and hasn't been back," she said. "But he'll be back. So," Shiva smiled as she changed the subject. "When's the big day?" Ginny was shocked. Her mother was there and she didn't want her to know yet.  
  
"What big day?" Molly asked.  
  
/She doesn't know that we're engaged/ Ginny said in her mind.  
  
/Oh dear/ Shiva replied. Molly was about to answer when an unexpected visitor came in.  
  
"Shiva!" Hemione scolded the blue haired maiden. "I wanted to tell her," she said as she wrapped her arms around Ron.  
  
"Tell me what?" Molly was intrigued. Instead of answering, Hermione showed Mrs. Weasley her ring. Dumbfounded, she looked at the ring, then to Hermione and then to Ron. She suddenly shrieked and the hugged the two, obviously happy for them.  
  
"I just knew it," Molly said. "But why did you keep it from me?"  
  
"I wanted to ask the Grangers first mum," Ron said. "And we wanted it to be a surprise." Upon saying the word surprise, Ron looked at Ginny who merely blushed.  
  
"Well, this calls for a celebration," Molly said as she beamed at the two. "I wonder when my daughter will get married?" she joked.  
  
Ginny simply blushed and looked away. Much to the amusement of her friends.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said as he heard the door knocked. Harry came in first and Alex went in after him. Dumbledore gave Alex a surprised look but smiled at the man.  
  
"Sir," Harry was uncomfortable. He always was when he talked about the dark lord in front of the great wizard. "We have reason to believe that he's back."  
  
"I know," Dumbledore said as he looked at Alex. "I assume you are the precaution?"  
  
"I am one of them," he said. And then he sighed. "Can't believe we missed that arm."  
  
"It has already passed. What we need to worry now is how to deal with it," the wise wizard smiled at Alex and Harry.  
  
"The children of fate will rise again," Harry said with a smile.  
  
End of 2. 


	3. old friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
"You should tell her about the scar, Harry Potter," Alex said as he and Harry exited the headmaster's office.  
  
"Tell who?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Come off it," Alex was miffed. "Everyone knows about you and Virginia. She has to know."  
  
"I know," Harry sighed. "But that can wait. I am still mystified on who YOU are." But Alex wasn't intimidated by Harry's question.  
  
"I am who I told you I am," he said. "I am also trying real hard not to be annoyed with you."  
  
"Annoyed?" Harry asked incredulously. "About what?"  
  
"You're already engaged and you still act like a school boy with a crush," he sighed. "And they told me I had it bad."  
  
"Whatever," Harry said crossly. "But back to business, shall we?"  
  
"Tell her," Alex said. Harry sighed.  
  
"You're not going to stop pestering me until I do, would you?" he asked with a glare.  
  
"Let me put it this way," Alex sighed and looked at him. "She may be in danger, Harry Potter. Sure Carbuncle's with her and maybe she still could summon sacred beings to help her but she has to know that the dark lord is back. She needs to be prepared."  
  
"Okay," Harry finally agreed. "I'll do it. As soon as we stop by her house. Did anyone tell you that you are annoying?"  
  
"I'm used to getting my way," Alex smiled.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked skeptically. "What was the last thing you got in having your way?"  
  
"Before sadness and despair?" he mused. "The know world." Harry gaped in shock at what he said.  
  
"Where are you from anyway?" Harry asked in the peculiarity of the conversation.  
  
"Originally from Macedonia," Alex said. "That's in northern Greece," he added seeing Harry's confusion.  
  
"You're a bit arrogant, aren't you?" he said.  
  
"They told that about me too," Alex sighed and continued on his way. Harry Potter looked at him strangely and followed.  
  
*** ***  
  
"It's a good thing Hermione dropped by as she did," Shiva sighed as she and Ginny walked in the garden. "Things always slip by my mouth."  
  
"She wanted to tell my mum herself that they're engaged," Ginny sighed. "Honestly, I almost got into trouble." Shiva smirked at her comment.  
  
"Why haven't you told them?" she sighed impatiently. "I could understand you not telling them for six months. A year's stretching it. But two? From the talk I had with her, she had been expecting something by now."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"Ginny, what could she possibly do?" Shiva asked smiling. "She already loves him as her own, why not make it official?"  
  
"I guess," she sighed. "But I need Harry to be with me. You really don't think that she'd be angry?"  
  
"She'll definitely be miffed that you didn't tell her right away, but it'll pass," Shiva had a look of mischief in her features. Ginny sighed as she though her friend was right. But she looked at Shiva with a confused frown, something in her mind was nagging her.  
  
"Shiva?" she asked carefully. "Why are you really here?" this question didn't surprise Shiva a bit. Ginny knew quite well that if ANY of the sacreds were to show up, it could mean only one thing. The Dark Lord is back.  
  
"Aside from visiting a friend?" Shiva's smile was genuine, it almost made Ginny regret her asking her question. "Primarily I wanted to see you again."  
  
"Primarily?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
"Well...." Shiva blushed. "Secondly I wanted details."  
  
"Details?"  
  
"You know? Did you and he... details," Ginny blushed at her assumption.  
  
"We have NOT done anything," now Ginny's blush was as the same shade of her hair.  
  
"Afraid?" Shiva teased. Ginny sighed as she looked away.  
  
"Maybe," she admitted. But Shiva smiled and wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck from behind.  
  
"Don't be," she breathed in her ear making Ginny blush even more.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny smiled at her friend.  
  
"Well," Shiva smiled mischievously as she started back to the house. "If you don't want to give me details, perhaps Hermione could do it for me."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked but saw that Shiva was already halfway to the house.  
  
"Hermione?" she called. "What was Ginny doing all this time since I've gone?" Ginny's eyes widened in panic as she ran to catch he friend. Seeing, her, Shiva gleefully ran into the house. Ginny smiled as she ran. She really did miss Shiva. But she had a feeling she wasn't telling everything to her.  
  
*** ***  
  
In the darkest place where the light cannot see evil, a one armed man stood in front of a human sized tank. In it was a hand, slowly regenerating, slowly gaining power.  
  
"When will HE be complete?" the one armed man asked.  
  
"A couple of months the most," one said from the darkness.  
  
"Good," the one armed man sneered. "We shall have them yet," he vowed.  
  
No one outside the dark heard his laugh.  
  
No one, but a stranger.  
  
A stranger with amethyst eyes.  
  
End of 3  
  
A/n: sorry if it was short. 


	4. night disturbance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
"What's going on?" the one armed man asked as he saw the confusion in his lair.  
  
"We are under attacked!" on of his lackeys said just before a stranger in a black cloak punched him out cold. The stranger was handling about ten Death Eaters at a time. And he wasn't using magic.  
  
The stranger suddenly took out a shotgun from under his cloak and aimed at the green tank. It shattered as the stranger fired at it, causing the tanks contents to spill to the ground.  
  
The one armed was infuriated and took out his wand. The stranger was occupied by the remaining Death Eaters and didn't see the one armed man until it was too late.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" the one armed man shouted. The stranger looked at him in surprise.  
  
And that what the last thing he saw.  
  
*** ***  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked Shiva as she stared into space.  
  
"Nothing," Shiva smiled and looked at her friend. "It's nothing to be concerned." But Ginny saw right through it.  
  
"The dark is rising again, isn't it?" Ginny smiled sadly. Shiva held her hand and smiled.  
  
"Be with me," she said. Ginny looked at her in confusion and bewilderment. Shiva's tone was pleading her but wasn't it supposed to be her that needed comfort? Shiva seemed afraid for some reason. And she had a hunch why.  
  
"Where's Lian?" Ginny asked softly. But Shiva didn't answer. Then she knew her suspicions were correct.  
  
There was a knock on their door, interrupting Ginny's thoughts. She stood to answer it and what she saw made her smile again.  
  
"Harry!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Hi Ginny," he said as he kissed her. When they parted, Ginny had a huge smile.  
  
"Guess who's here?" she asked.  
  
"Who?" Harry was curious. Then when he heard the voice, he smiled.  
  
"We need to talk, Harry Potter," Shiva said in all seriousness. "Harry and Ginny both stilled when they heard her tone. Ginny sighed. She knew she was holding something back.  
  
"What about?" Harry's voice was filled with nervousness. Ginny looked at him strangely. Was he hiding something as well?  
  
"When are you going to UPGRADE the ring you gave her?" Shiva smiled mischievously. "It has been two years and not an owl on my windowsill." Harry laughed and held Ginny from behind.  
  
"You left suddenly and I didn't know where to owl you," Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm not buying THAT excuse," Shiva smirked and laughed. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"I'm not sure I feel the same," Harry said with a nervous smile. "Ginny, I need to talk to you about something." Ginny frowned in confusion as he continued.  
  
"He's back, isn't he?" she asked but she already knew the answer. Harry slowly nodded his head and sighed.  
  
"Is that why you're here?" Harry asked Shiva but was surprised that she shook her head.  
  
"I am here because I wanted to see my friends," she smiled. "But I think our guest outside fits your accusations rather well."  
  
Harry remembered his guest and smacked himself on the head for forgetting.  
  
"Come in, Alex," Harry said. Alex entered with a look of satisfaction.  
  
"Now this is what I call a home," he said excitedly. Ginny blushed at the comment. She didn't think of it much but a roof on her head.  
  
"Thank you," Molly said as she entered the room. "It was a nice compliment."  
  
"Nice," Alex looked around and smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "Love is the foundation of this house. A rather strong one and difficult to break." Now it was Mrs. Weasley's turn to blush.  
  
"What about your home?" Harry asked. Alex snorted and sneered.  
  
"The only home I've been to is this one and the Lion's Heart," he said. "My last residence was built with the blood of those I conquered. It's filled with hate and anger. It fell into enemy hands."  
  
Harry, Ginny and Molly looked at Alex as if they thought of him crazy.  
  
"I like it here," Alex smiled. "It's warm and comfy. Not that hellhole I called a castle. It was cold and drafty."  
  
"Well, anyway," Ginny cleared her throat and sighed. "Could you join us for dinner?"  
  
"Dinner?" Alex smiled in anticipation. Shiva giggled and shook her head.  
  
"You still act like a kid," she said and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"At least I still know how to have fun," Alex called after her. "Stuck up witch," he muttered under his breath. Harry and Ginny were the only ones who heard him. Alex sighed as he saw their bewildered faces.  
  
"She meant well," he said and smiled at them. They visibly relaxed as they saw his smile. "Mind you, I wouldn't have said that when your mother's around." Harry and Ginny looked back to find that her mother had already left them.  
  
"You're barbaric," Harry said as he looked at Alex.  
  
"History will show that wars are seldom won by gentlemen," Alex smirked and looked at the way to the kitchen. "I smell something good," he smiled and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"What's that all about?" Ginny asked as she looked worriedly at Harry.  
  
Harry, deep in thought, didn't answer.  
  
*** ***  
  
"See you later, Hagrid!" Cho Chang said as she left Hagrid's hut. The half- giant smiled and waved.  
  
"You take care now and Congratulations!" he said. Cho laughed and waved back.  
  
"Thanks again Hagrid!" she called and walked back towards the school. She sighed in relief. She had been assigned as the new Charms teacher since professor Flitwick retired. She was really excited when she received Dumbledore's letter asking her if she could teach.  
  
"Professor Chang," she smiled as she played with the word. She looked up at the cloudless sky and sighed.  
  
"Cedric, if only you could see me now," she whispered. She still loved him. She also took the position to prove to herself that she could make it on her own. It had been five years since he died. She decided it is time to move on.  
  
"Wish me luck," she said and smiled.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a sound by the end of the forbidden forest. Turning to see what it was, Cho took out her wand as a figure tumbled out of the forest. She could see that he was in pain.  
  
The figure was a man about six feet tall. That was she could see in the dark. The man stumbled again and rolled on the ground, moaning in agony.  
  
"Oi!" Cho called and as soon as she did, the man stood up and suddenly pointed a gun at her. Cho froze at her tracks. She had seen a gun at muggle studies and knew what it was capable of.  
  
"Friend or foe," the man hoarsely said.  
  
"Depends on whose friend or whose foe," Cho said calmly. She slowly inched her way towards the scared man. She herself was feeling the shadow of fear.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, obviously calming down.  
  
"I am Cho Chang," she said slowly. "Teacher of Hogwarts."  
  
"Where am I?" his voice was softer now. She sighed in relief but still was wary.  
  
"You are at the game grounds of Hogwarts," she answered. Suddenly, the man dropped his gun and fell to the ground. In a panic, Cho rushed to his side.  
  
"Lumos," Cho whispered and the tip of her wand shone. She could see him very well.  
  
He had wild brown hair that touched the nape of his neck, his face was... well, the term angelic came to mind, even if some parts of his face were covered in dirt. But his eyes were the ones that gave the most distinction.  
  
It was violet. But something was wrong. The pupils were not focusing and his eyes were desperately seeking for anything.  
  
"What's your name?" Cho asked quietly as she looked at his body. There were wounds all over, she even noticed burnt marks from several curses on his clothes. It looked like he had been through hell.  
  
"Ian," he said. "They're coming," he tried to get up but Cho held him down.  
  
"You are safe here," she said. But they were so near from the forbidden forest to be sure. She hoped that the wards kept who ever it was hunting him away.  
  
"They're near," he said as he stood up. "Where's the school?" he asked. Cho helped him up and placed his arm over her shoulder for support.  
  
"Over there," she inclined her head and started to guide him. "Can't you see?" Ian's voice was grave with realization.  
  
"No," he said. "I can't"  
  
Cho blushed in embarrassment and guided him towards the infirmary.  
  
"Not a bad thing starting the school year with," Cho said sarcastically under her breath. She smirked and Ian looked at her.  
  
"It'll get worse," he said. Cho sighed as they entered the school. This was all too much for her. She just started a decent job without any problems and she was carrying one to the infirmary.  
  
She needed to tell Dumbledore about him.  
  
And she needed help from an old friend.  
  
End of 4. 


	5. old hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You'd be probably wondering why I wrote. I need a favor and I only know of a really nice wizard aside from Dumbledore that I could trust.  
  
I need you to come to Hogwarts. Something came up and I think you should be a part of it. I can't tell you in detail, it will take too long. Professor Dumbledore felt that you should be present when our 'guest' wakes up.  
  
Thanks.  
  
With all love,  
  
Cho  
  
"Why would Cho be sending you a letter?" Ron asked as he read the letter. Harry shrugged and fixed his robes.  
  
"Only one way to find out," Harry said. But Hermione had her hands on her hips in disapproval.  
  
"You didn't even tell Molly you're engaged yet," she glared at him.  
  
"You are not leaving this house until you tell her, Harry," Shiva smiled in pure mischief. "I don't want Ginny to marry an icicle." Harry shivered on the thought. And she'd probably do it too.  
  
"Okay," Harry sighed. "I'll ask her if I could marry Ginny, so if she saw the ring she wouldn't get miffed."  
  
"Ten Galleons say he's going to mess it up," Alex suddenly said as he took out a small notebook from his pocket. Everyone was shocked to hear that.  
  
"You're on," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron looked scandalized. "Have a little faith on my future brother-in-law." He then turned to Alex with a grin. "What are the odds?"  
  
"I can't believe you guys," Harry sighed and went to find Mrs. Weasley. Laughter erupted in the room as he left.  
  
Harry found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and tried to act normal.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Weasley?" he called. She looked at him with a smile that made Harry more nervous. He didn't want her to be angry with him.  
  
"Harry, were like family. Call me Molly," she beamed. Like family, Harry thought. Oh well, it's too late to back out.  
  
"Will you accept me as your son?" he asked. Molly looked confused.  
  
"Of course we will! Are you saying that you want us to adopt you?" she smiled. "Harry, you're a little too old to be adopted."  
  
"No, Mrs. ... Mol... Mum," Harry cleared his throat. How can it be difficult to tell her?  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" she asked in concern.  
  
"Here goes," he muttered. "I was wondering if... you would... give your consent to..."  
  
"Harry dear, what is it?" she was now confused. "You look like you're about to ask me if you..." Suddenly it dawned on her.  
  
"It may be hard for you to accept this since she's your baby girl and all," Harry said shyly.  
  
"Harry?" Molly smiled, suddenly shaking. "Are you going to ask my baby to..."  
  
"No," Harry said. Molly was even more confused. "I'm asking if you would consent to our... engagement, since I already asked her."  
  
"Oh Harry!" Molly gave him a hug and cried in joy. "You made me the happiest woman in the world just about now."  
  
"Can't... breathe," Harry said and Molly released him.  
  
"Sorry about that," she smiled. "When did you ask her?"  
  
"Two years ago," Harry said softly as he regained his breath.  
  
"Two years?" she asked in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm afraid you'd say no," Harry sighed.  
  
"Harry Potter, I can't tell you enough that you are perfect for my daughter," she smiled. "I would have said yes."  
  
"Also I needed a stable source of income before I announced it," Harry smiled shyly. "Tends to take the pressure off it." Just then, a red headed angel bounded from the steps. She stopped as she looked from her mother to her fiancé.  
  
"Is there something I need to know?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Is there something you needed to show me?" her mother asked with a gleam of mischief. Ginny looked at her mother in nervousness and then to Harry with confusion.  
  
"You can wear it now," he said softly. Then her face brightened in understanding.  
  
"I AM wearing it," Ginny said as she raised her hand, showing the elegant diamond ring Harry had given her. Molly squealed in delight as she gave her daughter a hug.  
  
Smiling at them, Harry cleared his throat. Both Weasley women looked at him and smiled. "I have to go," he said. Ginny frowned in confusion.  
  
"Where?" she asked.  
  
"There's some business I have to do in Hogwarts," he smiled. "I won't take long. I'll be here before dinner."  
  
"Okay, Harry," Molly gave him again a big hug and kissed his cheek. "I won't say something redundant but, welcome to the family!"  
  
"Thanks," he blushed. He then kissed Ginny before he walked towards the living room. Upon reaching it, Alex looked very annoyed.  
  
"What?" Harry asked as he saw the platinum haired man's reaction.  
  
"You made me lose twenty galleons, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry just laughed.  
  
*** ***  
  
"How is he, Madam Pomfrey?" Cho asked as she stood by Ian's bed. She marveled at his features now that he was all cleaned up. And what she said earlier about him was an understatement. He was more than an angel. He was younger than he had appeared. Maybe younger than her. But there was something nagging her about his spirit. It seemed old and tired.  
  
"He's doing fine," the medical mage said. "He's wounds are healing nicely but..." she paused. Cho knew what she meant. His sight won't be returning to him anytime soon. His eyes were bandaged but from what she heard from Madam Pomfrey, they were damaged beyond repair.  
  
"What happened?" Cho asked, not really expecting an answer. But she was given one.  
  
"It was the killing curse," Ian said as he turned his head towards Cho. "I managed to block most of it but a stream flashed into my eyes."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Cho asked, concerned about the young man. But Ian didn't answer. Cho sighed and squeezed his hand. "Who are you?" she whispered.  
  
"Cho?" Professor Dumbledore entered the infirmary and walked towards them. He then noticed Ian and smiled. "Good morning, Ian of the Lionhearts." Cho was surprised that the old wizard knew the man. She was used to him knowing everything INSIDE the school but she didn't know he knew everything else. Must come with the position, she mused.  
  
"Sir Dumbledore," Ian immediately sat up and saluted. "I must report immediately."  
  
"Proceed," Dumbledore said as he looked at the young man with keen interest.  
  
"They are trying to revive him," Ian said. "I located their base and destroyed the regeneration chamber he was being held in. During my escape I was injured and the next thing I know..."  
  
"Yes?" the headmaster prompted.  
  
"I was here," Cho noticed the pause as if he was thinking. What was his first response should be?  
  
"I was afraid of this," Albus sighed and looked at Cho. "I believe that you were the one who found him?" Cho nodded, not knowing where this conversation was leading. "Very well. I leave him in your charge. Although I doubted that he would be a burden."  
  
Cho was speechless. She didn't know how she would take care of a blind man. Will she have to do his daily routines as well?  
  
"This is not necessary, Sir Dumbledore," Ian said but the old wizard smiled and walked away.  
  
"It is final. Rest, Ian. The darkness will envelop the light again," he said.  
  
"Over my dead body," Ian said. Dumbledore chuckled and smiled at him.  
  
"Then we have already won," he said and left the infirmary.  
  
Ian sighed and looked at Cho. "I am sorry I had to drag you into this," he said. He was sincere and Cho couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"I don't mind," she smiled. "I have to see to your arrangements. I'll be back." She stood but was stopped as Ian grabbed her hand. Cho blushed from the contact and looked at his angelic face.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly with a smile. Cho smiled back and patted his hand.  
  
"You are welcome," she said and Ian released her hand. Cho walked towards Dumbledore's office to see to his living arrangements. But she paused and leaned on the wall.  
  
"What's happening to me?" she asked. He heart rate increased since he touched her. He had gentle hands and felt that he had a gentle heart. She couldn't be falling for a man she only met, could she? She hasn't felt like this ever since... ever since Cedric Diggory.  
  
"Oh Cedric," she sighed. "What am going to do?" her question was lost in the halls of the school.  
  
With a final sigh, she resumed her trip to the headmaster's office.  
  
With a confused heart.  
  
End of 5 


	6. blind faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
"Why did we leave so soon?" Alex asked as he and Harry entered Hogwarts. Harry looked a little nervous as he looked at his companion.  
  
"I didn't want to be there when the entire family hears of my engagement to Ginny," he sighed.  
  
"Why?" he frowned. "They seemed like a lovable bunch."  
  
"Her mother, yes. But she has five other brothers that I have to face. Not to mention their father."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said. "It's just that Charlie can feed me to a dragon, Bill can ask the goblins to seal me forever in one of Gringotts' vaults, Percy could bore me to death and the twins would probably beat me into a pulp." Alex smirked and looked at him.  
  
"Sounds like I'm back in Macedonia," he smiled. Harry sighed and walked towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Change of topic. I wonder what Cho wanted to tell me," he said.  
  
"Maybe she's still hung up on you," Alex said bluntly. Harry gave him a scandalized expression but Alex ignored it.  
  
"Are you always this brusque?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Alex said without hesitation.  
  
"You're impossible," Harry said as they neared the headmaster's office.  
  
"They said that about me too," Alex grinned.  
  
"Just leave her alone, okay?" he pleaded.  
  
"Yebo, Mon Capitan," Alex saluted. Harry shook his head and turned a corner. When he did, he smiled.  
  
"Harry!" Cho greeted him with a large smile. "It's so nice to see you."  
  
"Hi, Professor Chang," he smiled.  
  
"Professor?" Cho eyes him in mock contempt. "You're not being formal on me, are you?" they laughed. It was nice to hear her laugh again, Harry felt its radiance. She stopped laughing like that ever since Cedric died.  
  
"So how are you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," she smiled. There was something suspicious about her smile. It was like almost she... no, it can't be. Harry decided to find out subtly.  
  
"Seeing anyone," Harry mentally smacked himself. Real subtle.  
  
"Not since Cedric," she said softly. Harry was sorry he asked but can't seem to notice the blush she had. It was like she was thinking of someone aside from Cedric. She smiled and looked at him. "You?"  
  
"Engaged," he smiled.  
  
"Really?" she was surprised. "Who's the unlucky one?" she joked.  
  
"Apparently, he is," Alex said. "He seemed to have a problem facing his fiancé's brothers."  
  
"Oh my...." Cho seemed shocked and happy. "Ginny?" she asked. Harry sighed defeated and nodded. "That's wonderful!"  
  
"He's just afraid it would be a funeral instead of a wedding," Alex said and patted Harry's shoulder. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alexander. You must be Cho Chang. You are lovelier than they gave you credit." Cho smiled at Alex.  
  
"A charmer, your friend there Harry," Cho said. "If I were another woman it would have worked." Alex smiled and bowed.  
  
"Forgive me if I had in anyway insulted you," Alex smiled. "But I was merely stating the truth." Cho smiled and looked at Harry.  
  
"I want you to meet someone," she said and pulled Harry's arm. Harry followed her with Alex right beside him.  
  
"Probably to ask your opinion on her chosen one," he smiled. Unfortunately, Cho heard it and looked at Alex with a frown. The thing was, his comment had a little bit of merit, if seen in both ways.  
  
"I do not need his permission for me to see anyone," she replied indignantly.  
  
"So we ARE going to meet a candidate for your heart?" Alex smiled. /Why did he put it that way!/ Cho thought as he looked at him with confusion. Before she could retort, Harry smiled and stopped her.  
  
"Ignore him Cho. He's... a little arrogant."  
  
"True," Alex and Cho said in unison, which surprised the witch. Alex looked at them as if it meant nothing to him.  
  
"I've also been called self-righteous, sanctimonious, holier-than-thou, and what else? I could go on but I take it you get the point."  
  
"We get it," Harry said with a shake of his head. "How come you've been called all of those?"  
  
"Trust me, I've been called much worse," he smiled.  
  
"We're falling from the subject," Cho said as she led them to the infirmary.  
  
"Ah yes, your boyfriend," Alex said.  
  
"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Cho shouted. Harry could see the hurt in her eyes. She must have still been thinking of Cedric.  
  
"Alex, stop it," Harry glared at his companion.  
  
"I would not be saying it if it were not true, Harry Potter," Alex said.  
  
"She said she does not have a boyfriend and I believe her," Harry said trying real hard not to get mad. Cho just wished the subject would drop.  
  
"Then why did her heart rate increased by half whenever the subject falls on the one she's taking us to see?" he asked seriously. Cho felt her heart stop. How did he notice that?  
  
"Just drop it," Harry sighed and motioned for Cho to continue.  
  
"Why is he with you anyway?" she asked. But Harry didn't answer, he couldn't tell her about HIM yet. He couldn't tell her that her boyfriend's murderer is on the loose again.  
  
"We're here," Cho gave Harry a wicked smile. "Homesick?"  
  
"Very funny," Harry smirked. "But it has been a while. I wonder how Madam Pomfrey is?" Cho smiled and turned to open the door. But as she did, the doors burst open revealing the medical witch in a fright.  
  
"He's gone!" Madam Pomfrey said almost out of breath.  
  
"Gone?" Cho asked in bewilderment. She looked at the bed where he should be but true enough, it was empty.  
  
"We've got to find him!" Madam Pomfrey said frantically.  
  
"We'll find him," Harry said but couldn't help but notice Cho's agitation. "He couldn't have gone far."  
  
"He's blind."  
  
"Pardon?" Harry turned to Cho who just blushed. Without another word, she left the infirmary.  
  
"I'd say she really likes him," Alex smiled.  
  
"Be serious, will you?" Harry said, frowning at the platinum haired man. But as he looked at his face, Harry knew it wasn't a joke.  
  
"She'll find him before we do," Alex said as he stretched his arms.  
  
"How would you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just do."  
  
*** ***  
  
Cho was frantically searching for Ian. She didn't understand it but why was she so nervous in losing him? Was she afraid?  
  
Inwardly she stifled the thought. She must find him first, THEN she could think. The school was no place for a blind man.  
  
She reached the stairs and rushed down. But the stairs suddenly moved and she lost her balance. Shrieking, she fell from her set of stairs to the ground way down below.  
  
She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. But she felt her fall abruptly stopped as something soft yet firm broke her fall. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in the arms the most unlikely person to save her.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Chang?" Ian said as he stared into space. Looking at him, her heart raced. From the fall or from something else she didn't know. With a sigh, she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly as she blushed. She looked at him once more and noticed that his bandages were off. She saw his amethyst eyes but sighed as she noticed them still unfocused, still lost.  
  
"You should be careful," he said softly. Smirking, she shook her head.  
  
"I wouldn't be rushed if YOU were still in bed," she said. "How'd you do that?" she said in an afterthought.  
  
"Do what?" he asked. He started walking slowly towards the stairs. He was slow but his steps were precise. It Cho didn't know any better, she would have sworn that he had sight.  
  
"Walking like an ordinary person," then she cringed. That didn't came out the way she had intended. But Ian laughed. His sweet and joyous laugh relaxed her.  
  
"I have my ways," he said. Then he stopped. He suddenly stomped his foot hard and after a while, turned towards the direction of the infirmary. "Why were you looking for me?" he asked sincerely.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Cho frowned. "You were out of bed! I thought that something had happened to you."  
  
"You were worried?" he asked in confusion. Cho blushed and thanked the heavens that he was blind, even for only that moment. "Thank you," he said.  
  
"Why are you out of bed?" she asked.  
  
"I needed the exercise," he smiled. "I'm not the type to stay in once place for long," this fact saddened Cho.  
  
"I see," she said softly. So there was a limit on the time she could spend with him.  
  
"Especially if there wasn't anyone to accompany me," he smiled. A smile crept into Cho's lips. Was that an invitation?  
  
"Just don't go wandering out of bed," she scolded him lightly. "You might get hurt."  
  
"I'm not the one who fell," Ian smiled. "But I promise. If you would visit."  
  
"I will," she said. She looked around and found out that they were nearing the infirmary. She was baffled on how he could do walk without aid towards the infirmary. But a voice cut off her line of thought.  
  
"Look, the groom arrives with the bride," Alex said with a grin. Harry looked at Ian then to Cho, his face registering confusion and awe. It was only then that Cho realized that Ian was still carrying her. She blushed and hid her face from her friend.  
  
"You can put me down now," she said but Ian ignored her.  
  
"Good morning Alex," he said and entered the infirmary.  
  
"Hey kid," Alex smirked and followed them.  
  
"Good morning Master Potter," Ian said as he gently placed Cho on one of the beds.  
  
"Hello," Harry said. Madam Pomfrey told them his story but he was shocked that he knew he was there.  
  
"Where have you been?" Madam Pomfrey had her hands on her hips and her eyebrows furrowed. But Ian smiled and mad Cho comfortable.  
  
"Madam, she has a dislocated shoulder and some of her joints were out of alignment," Ian said. "Her shock still hasn't faded and she still doesn't feel the pain."  
  
"How did..." Cho was about to sit up but she had already relaxed and felt pain in her shoulder and back.  
  
"I heard it," he smiled at her. "I you don't mind, Madam Pomfrey. Could you attend to her while I talk to Harry Potter?" he turned to Cho and gave her an assured smile. "I'll be back." He smiled and walked towards Harry.  
  
"We need to talk," he said and exited the infirmary. Harry frowned. He looked strikingly familiar and followed the young man.  
  
"Pardon me but you look familiar," Harry said as soon as they were outside the infirmary's doors.  
  
"I should," Ian said. "I looked like my brother."  
  
"And your brother is?" Harry asked but he already had a suspiscion.  
  
"My brother is Angelian," he said with a smile.  
  
End of 6 


	7. necklace

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Harry stilled when he heard the news.  
  
"Lian's brother?" he repeated Ian nodded but waved it off immediately. He didn't want to linger to the subject as long as it should have.  
  
"In any case, Voldemort is being revived."  
  
"How?" Harry asked.  
  
"They were regenerating his lost arm in a regeneration chamber," Ian said. "I managed to destroy the chamber but I did not retrieve the hand. Pettigrew blasted me with the killing curse before I had my hands on it." Harry could hear the pain in his voice. The disappointment upon himself.  
  
"At least you bought us time," Alex said as he leaned on the wall.  
  
"Right," Ian smirked in disgust. "It should have been over by now but I let my carelessness get the better of me."  
  
"You cannot blame yourself," Harry said in sympathy.  
  
"Harry," Ian sighed. "If I had done my job as I had supposed to, you'd be planning your wedding just about now." Alex snickered but a hard frown from Ian made him stop.  
  
"Ian, I appreciate your concern," Harry smiled. "It's not your fault," he said it in a more softer tone. "It's never anyone's fault. It's all my..." Ian suddenly grabbed Harry on the shoulder and squeezed his thumb on his collarbone. Harry flinched in pain and looked at Ian's serious face.  
  
"If you say that it was your fault, Virginia will be the one of the youngest widows on Earth," Ian said with spite. But Harry could feel something else: Understanding. Smirking, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at his nether regions.  
  
"If you continue to blame yourself, you won't be a whole man anymore," they both chuckled and Ian released his grip on the boy. Harry hid his wand and smiled.  
  
"I see we have come to an understanding," Ian said. "Let's just say this screw up will hit me like a tone of bricks sooner or later."  
  
"I will not say that," Harry said. "We all screwed up in one time or another. It's how you live with that mistake that matters."  
  
"I would have said it a little more blunt," Alex smirked and looked at the two.  
  
"You would, wouldn't you?" Ian frowned. Before he could add to his insult, Ian heard a wince of pain and immediately went into the infirmary.  
  
"Are you all right, Lady Chang?" Ian asked as he felt his way towards Cho's bed.  
  
"Just pulling myself together," Cho smiled. She looked at Ian intently and smiled softly. He was smiling like he had found peace within himself. Then, he laughed.  
  
"I just got that," he said. "That was nice."  
  
"A miracle had happened," Alex said as he stood by Cho's side.  
  
"What miracle?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ian never laughs," Alex said in a serious tone. "This is the first time I've heard him do so." Ian was suddenly silent, his smile had gone as well. He suddenly walked to his bed and lay down.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep," Ian said as he closed his eyes. Cho smiled sadly and lied down as well.  
  
"Well, I see that you need your rest Ian," Harry said as he glared at Alex. "Alex shrugged in his accusation but started to walk for the exit. "We'll talk in another time." Harry smiled and left the infirmary.  
  
Ian heard the footsteps of his guests and followed them until they were out of the vicinity. Only then did he open his eyes and turned his head at Cho. He sensed that she was looking at him and gave her a shy smile.  
  
"Thank you," Ian said. Cho was bewildered at his sudden admission of thanks.  
  
"What for?" she asked.  
  
"Alex was right," he said sullenly. "I haven't laughed in a long time if ever at all. Thank you for reminding me what it's like to laugh."  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said and looked up to the ceiling. "I like seeing people smile."  
  
"And I love hearing the hearts of the people who cared," Ian said. Cho looked at him in confusion but he shrugged. "It's a blind thing"  
  
"How long have you been blind anyway?" she asked.  
  
"A week," he said. "But I already like hearing you in every way." Cho blushed and smiled at him.  
  
"I hope your eyes get better," she said sincerely.  
  
Ian looked at the ceiling and smiled.  
  
*** ***  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Ginny asked as she paced around the living room, making its other occupants rather annoyed.  
  
"It's just noon," Shiva busied herself in a book not really wanting to see Ginny walk around like that, it was giving her a headache. Ginny sighed and grabbed her necklace. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Shiva smiled as she felt the pure bliss emanating from Ginny.  
  
"Every time you touch it you feel like you're close to him?" she asked. Ginny blushed and nodded.  
  
"Are there the only ones in existence?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That I know of," Shiva nodded. "Lian had it custom made by the woodland elves. It's quite rare." Ginny nodded and smiled.  
  
"I'll be outside," Ginny said and walked towards the garden.  
  
She never told anyone in her family save for Ron about the ring in her necklace. It was a gift to her from Shiva, and she treasured it for eternity.  
  
Because Harry had its mate.  
  
A gift to him from Lian.  
  
When ever she felt alone she would hold the ring in her hand and closed her eyes. It was like she felt him close to her. And now she wanted to feel him.  
  
She stood out in the garden and held the ring close to her. She closed her eyes and thought of Harry.  
  
Funny thing though, she suddenly felt him placing his arms ever so slowly on her waist. Crawling from her back down to the front. She then felt him rest his chin on her shoulder. She shuddered on the contact and sighed.  
  
She felt him blowing gently breaths on her neck and nape, tickling her sending her to a place of bliss.  
  
"Harry," she moaned as she felt a pair of lips touch her neck.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
Ginny suddenly opened her eyes and turned to look at Harry's grinning face. He blinked at her confusion. Ginny's heart raced as she saw him there.  
  
"Surprised?" he asked unsurely. Ginny growled and hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Do not sneak up on me like that!" she shouted. Harry laughed and released her.  
  
"You weren't complaining earlier," he defended. "In fact it seemed like you were in a world of your own."  
  
"You scared me half to death!" she raved as she caught her breath.  
  
"Funny. You didn't look scared a moment ago," he teased.  
  
"If I get my hands on you..." Ginny started forward but Harry already ran, laughing, into the house.  
  
Ginny shook her head and smiled. She really needed to remember why she was marrying him. But there was no other answer than what she had.  
  
Ginny loved Harry.  
  
End of 7 


	8. the Don

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
The night was still at Hogwarts. Peaceful. Quiet. It was like it was well protected from the elements of evil.  
  
But Ian was unsteady.  
  
Because of his blindness, his body adapted quickly. Thus, he hears everything within a 500 meter radius. He sighed as he turned in his bed.  
  
It was unnerving.  
  
He could hear everything that was going on inside the school.  
  
Peeves was annoying Filch again. Hagrid was... Ian groaned. Hagrid was feeding something fresh to a creature he had yet to identified. It was safe to say he lost his appetite because of that. He focused back inside the school. At least it was less gruesome... Ian groaned again in nausea. He heard some of the ghost retelling how they had died. Some of them were interesting, while others.... Lets just say it topped Ian's list of what to be thankful for when being blind.  
  
Even though he had seen death, gore and destruction, hearing about it in detail made him sick. It was not usually like this. There had been a time when he had done far more dastardly deeds and not think about it too much. In fact, he never thought about it at all.  
  
His thoughts ran as his mind wandered. Was he getting soft? In his family they were all prepared to do what is necessary to achieve their goals. But lately, his generation was trying to ignore that rule. There must be limits to a person's willingness to perform certain tasks. Tasks that may one day make him regret.  
  
A loud crash came from the door and Ian suddenly bolted up from his bed holding his ears in pain. His ears rang from the sound and he cursed himself for being careless. His mind wandered and so did his concentration.  
  
And then, silence.  
  
Ian sighed and slumped back on his bed. He took slow breaths to calm himself as he always did in the past week. It took a lot of his concentration to filter out the other sounds and focus it to a radius of twenty feet.  
  
"Alright there Ian?" a voice said. Ian suddenly was up from his bed and pinned his uninvited guest to the floor. He then gasped as he realized his mistake. He got off from his guest and walked around the room. He also realized that his sense of hearing was toned down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lady Chang," he blushed. "I didn't know... I should have been careful."  
  
"That's alright," Cho stood, groaning with the mild pain she had. "It's my fault, really. I just heard you scream and..."  
  
"I'm very sorry," Ian bowed to the direction of her voice. "I did not hear you come in."  
  
"My fault," he heard the laugh in her voice. "I have invoked a spell that limits your hearing to this room only. Dumbledore's orders." Ian frowned.  
  
"Why did he... oh," he smiled when he understood. "Thank him for me."  
  
"I will," Cho smiled. She turned towards the door but paused. She looked at him sheepishly, not really deciding on whether or not to ask him.  
  
"Ian, can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"What is it?" he said softly.  
  
"Why did you just scream?" Ian laughed as he massaged his temples.  
  
"I heard a crash from the door. The sound was unbearable."  
  
"Crash?" Cho said confusingly. "I only tapped on your door."  
  
"Oh," Ian blushed as he inched his way towards his bed. "I'm sorry again"  
  
"No problem," she smiled. Just then, an owl perched near his nightstand. Cho looked at it and took the parchment it brought.  
  
"It's for you," she said.  
  
"From whom?" he asked.  
  
"It only says 'Don'," she looked at him inquiringly.  
  
"Can you read it for me?" he asked.  
  
"Are you sure?" Cho looked at the envelope. "It might be something important. You know, for your eyes only type."  
  
"Unfortunately, I do not have the resources to determine that for myself," he said good-naturedly. Cho's eyes widen as she realized what she had said.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she cringed but Ian still smiled.  
  
"Don't be," he said. "Anyway, I trust you enough to be brought into my life." Cho blushed. Did he really trust her that much? She nodded and began to open the envelope.  
  
"Are you sure?" she waited for the final confirmation.  
  
"If I can't trust the lady who saved my life, then I am not worth your attention," he said. Now Cho was having a lot of trouble opening the envelope. Her hands shook when she heard him say those words. Did he fancy her or was she just misinterpreting his words? Why was she affected by it anyway? She finally got the envelope open and read its contents.  
  
"Nine o' clock. Chose personnel," Cho turned the page to see if there was more. "That's all. What does it mean?"  
  
"Lady Chang, I have a small favor to ask," Ian said with a soft voice. "Will you accompany me tomorrow to a meeting? You are one of the few that I trust and I would be... happy if you were there." Cho raised her eyebrow on his request.  
  
"Sure," she smiled although a little confused. She folded the letter and laid it on his nightstand. "I'll go with you."  
  
"Thank you," he sighed in relief. "I really appreciate it."  
  
"Get some rest," Cho smiled as she said it sincerely. "I'll wake you up in the morning. With proper warning, that is." Ian laughed. Cho liked to hear him laugh. He always seemed so serious to her. And she knew he was hiding his true feeling deep within.  
  
As she did when Cedric died.  
  
Cho shook her head and she immediately removed the thought from her mind. Looking at Ian, she smiled.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Ian," she walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Good night, my lady," he said as he lay down on the bed.  
  
"Do you like the light on or off," she smacked herself mentally as those words slipped from her mouth. But Ian chuckled and turned towards her direction.  
  
"Off, please." Cho smiled and turned off the lights. Walking out of the room, she smiled in intrigue at the man she saved.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Good morning Harry," Mrs. Weasley greeted as Harry came down the stairs sleepily.  
  
"Good Morning," he smiled. "Where's everybody?"  
  
"Still asleep," Ginny said as she hugged Harry from behind. "How come you're not?"  
  
"Try sleeping with Ron snoring," Harry sighed in grief as he was reminded of Ron's sleeping habits. Harry didn't complain on his snoring, it was the part of his talking in his sleep. And every time, there was only one thing in Ron's mind; Hermione. Really, if his dreams were like that it was a wonder that Harry didn't feel nauseated in the morning. And the dreams Ron was having... he shuddered as he removed the thought from his mind.  
  
"Poor Harry," Ginny said sympathetically as she stroked his head. "You can sleep with me if you want." Harry noted a hint of naughtiness in her voice. He was about to answer when he looked at Mrs. Weasley. She had this stern look that could remove any evil thoughts to the ones she was staring at.  
  
"Why would you think such a thing?" Harry said nervously. But then, Mrs. Weasley laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," she said in between laughs. "You had this irresistible face when you were nervous. But honestly, Harry. You have my trust and I must admit, if SOMETHING did happen, I'm not going to be miffed if I had a grandchild to take care of."  
  
"MUM!" Ginny blushed the same shade as her hair. All Harry could do was blush with her in embarrassment. Mrs. Weasley laughed again as she placed four sausages on Harry's plate.  
  
"Good morning!" Hermione entered the kitchen giving her future in-laws a big smile. "Ron up yet?" she asked.  
  
"Nope," Harry sighed as he was reminded of his sleep-talking friend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to go over with some things for the wedding," Hermione said. "But we haven't decided on a place yet."  
  
"What about right here. It would be a lovely garden wedding," a new voice said. All of them looked up only to see that they have gained guests. "I could just picture it. The green leaves of the trees, the fresh scent of the pure world with the blessing from the heavens."  
  
"Good morning," Harry smiled as he got up. "Come in. Breakfast?" Harry offered. The young lad who was their guest sniffed the air and smiled.  
  
"We wouldn't want to intrude," he said.  
  
"We?" Ginny asked as he looked at the man. He looked familiar but his dark sunglasses kept her from seeing his eyes.  
  
"Hi guys," Cho Chang peered through the doorway, smiling.  
  
"Hi Cho," Hermione said as she went to welcome her.  
  
"Hello," Ginny said sheepishly. She knew Harry had a crush on her during his third and fourth years. She didn't know where it still stood.  
  
"Don't worry," Cho smiled at her when she recognized her demeanor. "I'm not going to steal him from you." with that, Ginny blushed and offered her a seat.  
  
"Ian. What are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Careful now," Cho whispered but everyone heard her. She took his arm and led him inside. Ian sighed and turned her head towards her.  
  
"I'm not made of glass, you know," he smiled. He had a four foot guiding stick that he used to strike the floor with a loud clang. Smiling, he then took Cho's arm and guided HER towards the dining table. He sat her beside Ginny and walked around the table to sit beside Harry. All with out tripping, stopping or breaking anything.  
  
Harry gaped as he stared at him. Ginny and Hermione looked at Harry with a bewildered expression. Mrs. Weasley smiled and place a plate filled with food in front of Cho and Ian before they could refuse.  
  
"Harry," Ginny hissed. "Don't stare."  
  
"You'd stare too if you knew that Ian's blind," Cho smiled at the redhead.  
  
"Blind?" Hermione asked as he looked as him.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Harry said as he noticed the curious looks from the women. "Anyway..."  
  
"Your brother's up," Ian said to Ginny. He was just looking forward but he smiled like he found something amusing. "And he just stubbed his toe on his bed," they all heard Ron's cursing from upstairs. Everyone laughed but was still surprised that Ian could tell them that.  
  
"That was quite a trick," Hermione said as she walked towards the stairs. "I'll just see if he's fine."  
  
"Anyway, Ian," Harry turned his attention back to him. "Why are you here."  
  
"I need you to come with me to the Ministry," Ian said in dead seriousness. "All will be explained there."  
  
"What is it about?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"Nothing really," he said. "I need Harry for an assessment in a meeting that's going to take place there."  
  
"I'm coming to," Ginny said in full confidence. But she was surprised to see Ian smile.  
  
"I knew you'd say that. So?" Ian waited.  
  
"All right," Harry said after a while. "I'll go. Can I bring Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Sure," Ian said. "I was hoping that they..." Ian suddenly frowned and then blushed.  
  
"What is it?" Cho was alarmed at his sudden change of expression.  
  
"Apparently Hermione already forgotten that I could hear everything upstairs," he blushed deeply.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley smirked and called her son and Hermione for breakfast.  
  
"As much as I want to, I can still wait," she said as she went about her ways.  
  
"Wait for what?" Cho asked. Ginn and Harry suddenly blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
*** ***  
  
"I thought we're going to be late," Ron said as he entered the Ministry office. Hermione was right behind him and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Relax Ron," she smiled.  
  
"In any case," Ian stepped forward and led them towards their destination. "If you two weren't... distracted, we would be here earlier. Ginny, Harry and Cho stifled a laugh.  
  
"Who are we meeting here anyway?" Harry asked. Ian led them to one of the Ministry's farthest parts and came to stop in front of a double-door.  
  
"We call him the Don," Ian said as he fixed his uniform. He was wearing a dark blue tight fitting jacket that came to his waist. The hem of his trousers barely touched the end of the jacket. Ian fixed his collar and knocked. "He leads every Auror in Europe. You call him Godfather." With that, he opened the door.  
  
The room a barely lit and it had an air of old Italy in it. They entered it and the doors closed but Harry was surprised to see Severus Snape talking to the person behind the desk.  
  
"I'm telling you. If we can't find them they might revive him again," Snape said with his usual Venom. "Your last agent failed and where is he now? Lost!"  
  
"Severus," the voice behind the desk was hoarse but had authority. "You come in here with my good graces and I have listened to your opinions. I respect all of them. What I do not respect is that you insulting one of my best agents. One who I extremely trust. And one who is standing behind you." Snape turned around and noticed for the first time that he was not alone. Smirking, he turned back to the man behind the desk.  
  
"We'll finish this later," he said in a low voice and exited the office. Ian smiled and walked towards the desk.  
  
"You called?" Ian said informally.  
  
"I had heard what had happened from Dumbledore," the man behind the desk sighed and looked at him. "That's why I asked if you to form a team. Are they the ones?" there was a hint of amusement in the man's voice that Harry was familiar with.  
  
"If they are willing," Ian said. The man stood up and went into the light.  
  
Even with his black hair was combed back and his robes were all tidy and formal, Harry recognized the man.  
  
He was the Godfather indeed.  
  
End of 8  
  
.  
  
A/n: why aren't I receiving any more reviews? Is this story that bad? I needed input so I would know if I would continue this or finish it short. Thanks anyway. 


	9. the mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
"Hello there, Harry," Sirius Black smiled at his godson as she came over to hug him. Harry still stood there astonished. He couldn't believe he was seeing his father's best man again. Even though it was just a month since they last saw each other.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry smiled as he hugged his godfather almost to a point of crushing him.  
  
"Harry," he gasped. "Air." Harry immediately released him and smiled in embarrassment. Sirius had a coughing fit making Harry nervous. After a few moments, Sirius smiled and took a deep breath.  
  
"You really need to get that phlegm out of your lungs," Ian smirked. "It sounds like one of Snape's potions brewing in there." Sirius laughed causing him to cough again. "You really need a break, 'Don' Sirius. You sounded like someone who was shouting at the top of his lung for hours." Everyone smiled at this dialogue. It seemed like they were great friends if Ian was talking to Sirius the way he did.  
  
"I was addressing a large crowd last night," Sirius said in a hoarse tone. "I can't believe they still think that this war is over."  
  
"You talked to a large crowd with that cold of yours?" Ian said in disbelief. "I would be more convinced that your voice had gotten that way from the Quidditch game last night." Sirius had a faint blush from embarrassment.  
  
"What I said is true," Sirius said adamantly.  
  
"So the large crowd was the opposing team's fans," Ian smiled as he shook his head. "Insults by the great Sirius Black. They must be honored. Bygones. Why did you call me?" The rest was surprised by Ian's shift in priorities. But judging by Sirius's expression, he had done this often.  
  
"Everyone, please, sit," Sirius offered as he sat behind his desk again. Then he turned to Harry and the rest, giving them a look in intrigue. "I trust you wanted explanations?"  
  
"Quite," Harry said. "The first question pops into my mind is 'Don' Sirius?"  
  
"Ah! That," Sirius smiled. "It's a moniker I had been labeled with. Kind of stuck with me though." The young ones were still baffled but Ian continued with his explanation.  
  
"Sirius is the head of the Auror's Special Ops. He deals with espionage and intelligence. Most of his operatives operate from the underground. In effect most of them had the covers of gangsters. Some informants were hooligans and others decent folk. The thing is they would only talk to Sirius.  
  
"He then gives them aid in any problem that should arise. Like provisions to the folks because of the floods. Things like that."  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione raised her hand but sheepishly put it down again. She wasn't used to address a blind man. But Ian gave her a reassuring smile and she continued. "Why are you telling us this? I think this sort of thing is being kept under wraps. Why come out in the open?"  
  
"Ian?" Sirius smiled and he looked at him. "How's your performance?"  
  
"Due to my... disability," he sighed. "I'd say 75%."  
  
"I'd have you even if you were performing 50%," Sirius smiled and turned to the rest. "Due to Ian's deficiencies, I had asked him to select those who could aid him."  
  
"Aid in what?" Cho asked in confusion. She thought that this was just an ordinary meeting but it was turning into something else.  
  
"Capturing Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said tonelessly. Harry and Ian frowned at the name. They waited for him to continue before making any comments. "It will be hard to find him since the day you found them," Sirius looked at Ian. "We searched every inch of that place but came up empty. No leads, no clues and no Pettigrew."  
  
"Why?" Ian said defiantly. "He didn't seem significant to the boys upstairs before, why now?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ian. I truly am," Sirius sighed in exasperation. "If it were up to me he would be dead long ago," he saw Harry flinch. "I wasn't talking about that, Harry. We have standing orders to capture him alive. We has a few brush in but it was hard to catch him, the rat that he is."  
  
"I hate politicians," Ian made a low growl that resembled a wolf's. "They think they know everything."  
  
"Well, if Hermione decides to go to politics, we then have a politician who actually KNOWS everything," Ron said and the whole room erupted with laughter. But Hermione wasn't amused and smacked him at the back of his neck.  
  
"Honestly, I don't want our beloved Hermione getting stained with all those crap that comes from their mouths," Sirius smiled. "But if she did, she'd become Minister in a matter of weeks."  
  
"Days," Ron said in pride, making Hermione blush.  
  
"Why does he need us?" Ginny asked as if she already figured out the plan. "I could see from his demeanor that he's never worked with anyone before."  
  
"Sometimes I must swallow my pride to do what is needed," he said. "Especially if I'm blind and can't seem to do much good."  
  
"Please don't say that," Cho said quietly. "You saved me from a disastrous fall and I considered that doing a lot of good. Please don't degrade yourself." He tone was soft, sincere and serene. Ian sighed and turned to her direction.  
  
Harry and the rest saw this behavior. Cho was deeply concerned that Ian was hitting himself. It looked like Ian never done this before.  
  
And Cho's face fell when she heard him say he can't do any good. This was the first time she heard him being let down by his deficiency. He seemed like he could still take on the world with his attitude from the previous days. But just now she felt his pain.  
  
And Harry knew of the suffering Ian was going through. He felt like that the moths after Cedric's death. He always felt that he should have done something more. He knew Ian was feeling the same thing. He saw it when he first saw him in Hogwarts.  
  
Harry knew that Ian was in pain.  
  
He disguises it with humor and his joviality despite his seriousness. But he knew it would be exhausted one of these days. And it almost did.  
  
But somehow, Cho had broken his thoughts of self-pity.  
  
"Can't anyone fix your eyes," Hermione said in a soft respectful tone. She was afraid that she had offended him but he smiled instead.  
  
"Unfortunately I was the first to suffer this kind of fate," Ian said. "Everyone else who had gotten struck with the killing curse are ... dead."  
  
"Can't your brother fix them?" Harry said in a hopeful tone.  
  
"Like he did with your eyes?" Ian smiled. "Sure. If he was here. He's gone to a trip and I don't expect him to be back in another year. Before anyone could ask I cannot call him. He's not in the same plane of existence as we are right now."  
  
"Not even if I summon him?" Ginny asked. It had been two years since Ginny had summoned a sacred creature. Being a summoner, she could call the sacred being to help her. Usually it was in battles but the last battle she had was in her sixth year when they all defeated Voldemort.  
  
"Not even," Ian smirked. "Most of the sacreds went back to their realms. And you're out of practice. It would be tiring for you to attempt it. No, I'll just wait for his return." Cho smiled as she felt his determination returning.  
  
"Anyway, what about Peter," there was poison in his tone and Sirius knew why.  
  
"He's trying to steal the necronomicon," Sirius was crestfallen. "He had made several attempts and every time he has gotten close to achieving it."  
  
"The book of the dead?" Hermione asked in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"To revive Voldemort," Cho was dead certain of it.  
  
"But why my book?" Ian asked. Everyone except Sirius did a double take. As if they hadn't heard him right.  
  
"Your book?" Ron asked. "Why would you have the necri... nersa....."  
  
"Necronomicon," Hermione said in an air of frustration. "It is an evil book that had incantations to call forth demons and creatures from beyond the darkness. It was bound in flesh and written in blood. How come you own it?" she turned to Ian.  
  
"I had used it before," he admitted as if it didn't matter. "I found it where Avalon once stood. Bygones."  
  
"You can't dismiss something like that so quickly," Ron said in defiance.  
  
"He could," Sirius smiled in amusement. "It will take something more persuasive than Veritaserum to convince him to tell you that story."  
  
"Does it pain you to remember it?" Cho asked softly. Ian flinched as if he was jolted by electricity.  
  
"It does," he sighed. "Mainly because so many lives were lost because of that damned book."  
  
"Oh," Cho smiled ruefully. "Friends of yours?" Ian's smile was sad and sorrowful.  
  
"I work alone," he said. Sirius was intrigued by this development. Ian wasn't open about it before. But a mere inclination from Cho, he revealed more than he had ever done.  
  
"Very well," Sirius finally said. "Back to the task at hand..."  
  
"We have to draw him out," Ian suddenly said, cutting Sirius off. Again, the shift in emotions. Harry couldn't figure out how he was doing it.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The necronomicon is hidden in Professor Dumbledor's office," Ian said. "He's have to take it from there."  
  
"It's evil," Harry frowned at Ian. "How can it be in Dumbledore's office?"  
  
"A very strong encasement," Ian said. "It was actually there before Albus became a student there."  
  
"Then how did you find it when it's... Cho began but changed her question. "How old are you anyway?"  
  
"In my years, seventeen," Ian looked at the ground.  
  
"What do you mean in your years?" Harry asked.  
  
"When we reach a certain age we gradually age," Ian said softly. "Didn't you wonder why Lian looked like he was nineteen but had the wisdom of an old man?" the question was directed to Harry.  
  
Harry was about to answer but Ginny held his hand in a form of soft interruption.  
  
"How old are you, really?" she asked. Ian smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I am as touchy as age as a lovely lady," he smiled. "Bygones. So we lure Pettigrew, catch him, make him talk, etc. Seems easy enough."  
  
"Easy?" Ron huffed. "You sounded like you've done something harder." Ian only smiled cryptically. He then turned to Sirius and stood.  
  
"I think we're done here," he said abruptly. "I need to prepare some things. Ian, call me if there's anything to report."  
  
"Likewise," Ian said. He then turned to Harry with a questioning glance and smiled. "Could you help me with this task, Harry?" he could sense Harry smirk.  
  
"Sure," he said. With that Ian smiled as well.  
  
*** ***  
  
They were back in the Burrow in an hour's time. Mrs. Weasley was preparing lunch by the time they arrived. As they entered, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Ian holding him while he had a look of worry in his face.  
  
"A word, Harry," Harry nodded and led him to the garden.  
  
"What is it?" he asked worriedly. It might be something he neglected to mention in Sirius's office that would made the rest worry.  
  
"I have to come clean," Ian sighed. Harry was almost dreading it. Ian was too serious. It must be something important.  
  
With a final sigh, Ian told him.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Where's Harry?" Cho asked as she looked around. Ginny cringed. Did she still like her fiancé? She opted to ask her directly.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "I mean he's in the garden with Ian."  
  
"Where's Ron?" Cho asked.  
  
"He's with mum," Ginny frowned but noticed that she sighed in relief. "What's this all about? You still fancy Harry?" Cho blushed and looked at her feet.  
  
"It's not that. He's like a little brother to me now. It's.... something else." Hermione suddenly smiled in realization. Catching on, Ginny grinned.  
  
"Come, now, we're all friends," Ginny said. Cho sighed and looked at the room. She took out her wand and with a spell, silenced the room.  
  
"I was right," Hermione said in triumph. Cho nodded to their unasked question. But she answered them anyway.  
  
"What do you know about Ian?" Cho asked with a blush.  
  
End of 9  
  
A/n: Okay guys. In chapter 11 who do you want first? Harry and Ginny or Ron and Hermione? Chapter 10 will deal about... well you can guess. Thanks for reviewing. I thought... well,, it's in the past now. Thanks again! And please review. 


	10. angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Diagon Alley was still in a hive of activity. But three young witches walked through it with purpose. At least, one of them seemed confused.  
  
"Why are we here?" Cho asked as she followed Ginny and Hermione through the alley.  
  
"You wanted answers to a question and we know where to find the best source," Hermione smiled.  
  
"At least she'll know more than we do," Ginny smirked as they stopped in front of a curio shop.  
  
"The Lion's Heart?" Cho's brow was raised in askance. "Sounds like a pub."  
  
"Exactly what I said when I first came here," Ginny smiled. "It was about three years ago. I was searching for a gift for Harry and I suddenly ended up here. The keeper is nice. He eventually set all of us together."  
  
"All of you?" Cho looked confused. "As in all for of you?" Hermione and Ginny nodded.  
  
"In one year even," Hermione laughed. "I can't believe he talked them into a serenade. Must be hell for Ron."  
  
"I didn't even know my brother could sing," Ginny laughed as well. Cho was now confused as ever.  
  
"Wait a minute, Harry and Ron... serenaded you? Isn't that a bit old fashioned. I must admit it must be romantic."  
  
"Believe me, Lian's a hopeless romantic," Ginny sighed. "I'm sure some of it would rub off on Ian." Both girls looked at Cho teasingly and she merely blushed.  
  
"Do you think you could get the answers here?" Cho asked.  
  
"We KNOW we're going to get answers," Hermione said in full confidence that Cho never had seen in the former Gryffindor. The entered the shop only to be greeted by a warm welcome.  
  
"Hello girls," Shiva said from behind the counter. "This is a pleasant surprise."  
  
"It is," Ginny said as she hugged the blue-haired lady. Hermione did the same and Shiva smiled warmly at Cho.  
  
"Hello," she smiled. And after a judging look, her face brightened. "Perfect," she mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?" Cho asked in bewilderment. Even Hermione and Ginny were confused.  
  
"Nothing, my dear," Shiva smiled all too warmly. "What bring you ladies to the Heart?"  
  
"We were wondering if you could dispense any information you have on a certain Violet eyed man," Ginny smiled as she looked at Cho with mischief.  
  
"Lian?" Shiva asked confused. But Hemione smiled at her.  
  
"Ian," she said. Shiva's expression was priceless. It was a mixture of shock, happiness and worry. The girls didn't even know that it was possible.  
  
"You found Ian?" she asked slowly.  
  
"I did," Cho said softly. She didn't know what urged her to say that. But it came out anyway. "Is he your boyfriend?" Shiva laughed mirthfully as she said that.  
  
"No," she said. "I am happy to say that I fell for his brother."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Lian," Shiva sighed. "He was sweet and caring. Still is. But I sense that it's not him you're asking, is it?"  
  
"No," Ginny said. "As I said, what do you know of Ian?"  
  
"Truthfully?" Shiva asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said. "Like how is it that he said his age was more than he seemed."  
  
"Oh," Shiva's smile fell a bit. "He said our ages slowed after we reach a certain age? Yes? It's a complicated spell that was cast upon our fathers. It became hereditary after that. Only two families are blessed or cursed, depending on your perspective, with this. The Valinas and the Lionhearts. I am the Valina's only daughter and Lian and Ian were the Lionheart's sons.  
  
"Despite this... spell, we had lived like normal people although in my sixteenth year, I was cursed to be encased in ice. Ian was lost in a void as he lured a Dark Mage in a place where time and space didn't matter. The only one I that I'm positive who lived through the ages was Lian."  
  
"About Ian?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ian, yes. Ian was the opposite of his brother. Lian was calm and Ian was restless. Where Lian takes things by stealth, Ian liked to barge in guns blazing, so to speak. Lian's main element was Holy Light and Ian's main element was Darkness. But they were still the best of friends.  
  
"It was amazing, really, that Light and Dark worked together. It was this bond that made them powerful.  
  
"Then, Lorelei die, Ian wasn't the same again."  
  
"Lorelei?" Cho asked. When Shiva had said her name, it was filled with pain. Somehow she had felt her pain and her heart was hurting.  
  
"She was my dear cousin," Shiva said. "Almost my age. She was the sister I never had. I shouldn't be telling you this but when she died, Ian went berserk. He loved her more than anything. She was his life. They shared a soul."  
  
"What happened after that?" Ginny asked softly. There was pain in her voice. She could only imagine what it was like to loose a loved one. As she looked at Cho, she saw her face saddened by this story. Cho knew how it was like to loose someone precious.  
  
"You don't want to know," Shiva said gravely. By her tone, Hermione knew it was dreadful.  
  
"Please," Cho's voice was soft as she pleaded. Shiva yielded to her worried face and serene expression and sighed.  
  
"He killed the man responsible for her death," Shiva said but the girls felt that she was hiding something from them.  
  
"What happened after that?" Cho asked.  
  
"He fell into the void," Shiva sighed as she looked at her eyes. "That's the last I've heard of him. Of course, I've been a sleep for a millennia. How is he?" Cho sighed in sadness. "That bad huh?" Cho began to tell her how she found him and how he had lost his sight. Shiva listened intently at her explanation with a smile. She didn't seem worried about Ian being blind. It seemed like she knew.  
  
Cho finished her story with a sigh.  
  
"At least he has you," Shiva said softly making her blush. "In any case I'm quite miffed that he didn't even bother looking me up."  
  
"He seemed busy at the time," Ginny said.  
  
"Lian didn't even tell me he saw his brother," Shiva frowned. "I'm going to have a word with him," she said threateningly. But her face brightened as she faced the girls.  
  
"Is there anything good you can tell us?" Hermione asked mischievously. Shiva matched her smile and offered them some tea.  
  
Their session had begun.  
  
*** ***  
  
"And that's all I know," Harry said as he looked at Ian, studying his features. Ian could have been a great poker player. He had a calm demeanor that glowed around him like an emotionless being of death and destruction. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he was exactly that.  
  
"Thank you," Ian sighed. But his smiled tuned mischievous as he lay on the grass. "So enough about me. What's with you and Virginia?"  
  
"Don't let her catch you calling her that," Harry laughed. "But jokes aside, I thought you already knew."  
  
"I knew you were engaged was wondering if you ever flew her to the moon, if you know what I'm saying," as usual, Ian was blunt. Harry blushed at the implications of his words and said nothing.  
  
"Never?" Ian asked as if the silence was an answer. "It's all right, really. But there are times that a woman needs to be assured that they are loved."  
  
"By rocking her world, if you know what I mean?" Harry blushed even more.  
  
"Easy, Harry. You might get a nosebleed if you keep blushing like that," Ian teased. "And no, that's not what I mean. I meant.... When was the last time you did something romantic?" silence followed. "I'm sure. Now all we need to do is let her know you still love her. That goes for you too, Ronald." Harry looked up and turned to see Ron right behind them.  
  
"We're already getting married," Ron blushed.  
  
"So? Must the romance stop just because she has a ring on her finger? Do not underestimate the woman's need for romance. They need assurance, boys." Harry mused at this. Ian was making sense. But how to go about it?  
  
"You know, you're a brusque version of your brother," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Lian had a lot to work with you. Fortunately the hard part is over," Ian smiled as thoughts filled his head.  
  
"You may be right," Ron said as he sat down with them.  
  
"How's the wedding hanging?" Ian asked. Ron sighed as he looked at the two.  
  
"Dismal," he said. "There' a lot of planning and I'm not sure I could afford it all." Ron's ears went pink with that revelation.  
  
"I'm sure that Harry would help," Ian said.  
  
"No offence but I don't want to seem like I'm desperate," Ron smirked. "I'll figure it out."  
  
"Make it a double wedding," Ian sighed in exasperation. "It's cheaper, lovely and the girls would be happy. Lian would be angry if you made all his works in vain."  
  
"Perhaps," Harry smiled. "What say you Ron? It would be nice."  
  
"We need to discuss this with the girls," Ron smiled as well. "I'm game if they are."  
  
"That's the spirit," Ian said as he stood up. "Well, I'm off."  
  
"To where?" Harry asked.  
  
"Diagon Alley," he said. "I need to pick out something lovely."  
  
"Try the Lion's Heart," Ron said. Ian frowned in thought and then smiled.  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
"We'll come with you," Harry offered as he stood beside him.  
  
"Thank you," Ian smiled. He then wrapped his arm around Ron's neck and pulled him close.  
  
"So, Ronald. How loud does your fiancé shriek in ecstasy?" he said with an oblique smile. Ron blushed and shouted a disclaimer in his ear.  
  
Wincing in pain, Ian laughed as he and the boys went to the Alley.  
  
End of 10.  
  
A/n: what did you think about it? 


	11. voice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
"Come now Ronald. I know your holding back on us," Ian smiled as he was led to the Lion's Heart. For the whole trip, Ron was blushing like crazy and Harry was having a laughing fit as he saw how his best friend was uncomfortable with the discussion.  
  
"We haven't done it yet!" Ron shouted. He was getting irritated and Ian's face became serious when he sensed it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ian said sincerely. "But it was all for Harry's sake." Harry turned and gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"My sake? Why?" he asked.  
  
"I thought you wanted details on how to shag the living daylights out of Virginia?" Ian said without emotion. Now it was Harry's turn to blush.  
  
"Like I wanted to know," Harry huffed as he walked faster. He abruptly stopped when he saw Ian directly in front of him. He looked back and saw the look of bewilderment on Ron's eyes. It was as though he landed in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," Ian smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful when you do. That goes double for you," he said to Ron. "Try not to break her heart. It will be painful for you if you did."  
  
"With six brothers I wouldn't be surprised if I lived through it," Harry joked. Ian smiled as well.  
  
"That is assuming you are still alive when Virginia gotten through with you," he said. "Joking aside, maybe you guys need to buy them something to wear on your honeymoons," smiling, he walked away to find the Lion's Heart.  
  
"I already did," Ron murmured and was surprised that Ian laughed even though he was out of earshot. Harry looked at him in disbelief. Ron felt the gaze and blushed.  
  
"What?" Ron fidgeted under Harry's gaze. "I haven't given it to her yet." Harry shook his head and followed Ian. Sighing, Ron joined them.  
  
*** ***  
  
The bell in the door chimed indicating a customer. Shiva smiled at her guests and excused herself but she immediately recognized the owners of the voice.  
  
"What about you? Are you planning anything with her?" she smiled as she recognized Ron's voice.  
  
"Is she is willing," Shiva gasped as she heard his voice. "I would make it as romantic as I could possibly can." She then decided to show herself.  
  
"I didn't think romance is in your dictionary," Shiva smiled as she looked at them. Harry, Ron and Ian turned towards her and smiled.  
  
"I didn't think sneakiness is in yours," Ian smiled. "I didn't hear you."  
  
"Of course you can't," Shiva smiled. "The place is charmed so that no one could hear anything beyond the norm. So your sense of hearing is toned down a little." She can to them and gave Ian a hug. "I missed you. Why didn't you tell me you're back?"  
  
"I told Lian," he said. "He didn't tell me he found you."  
  
"I'm going to kill that brother of yours," Shiva said in humor.  
  
"Take a number," Ian said. "Lana, I'm looking for something."  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"Something nice for a lady," Ian almost blushed. "Really nice. Special even."  
  
"I have something, I'll give it to you as soon as I found it," Shiva smiled. Ian frowned and looked at the door to the back office.  
  
"Make sure she doesn't see it," Ian sighed and smirked.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked quite confused.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Ian said. "Lana, can I also borrow Lian's guitar?" Shiva seemed surprised at this request.  
  
"Yours is still upstairs. I'll go get it," Shiva left the counter and went back into the office.  
  
"What did he want?" Cho asked as she looked at Shiva.  
  
"His guitar," Shiva smiled as she climbed the stairs. She then came down carrying a guitar case and went back outside.  
  
"Lian bought it for you," Shiva said as she gave Ian the guitar. "He has its twin. You guys always buy things in double. One for each of you."  
  
"It lessens the chance of sibling rivalry," Ian smiled and turned for the door. "I'll be expecting that package. Come on," he said to the boys who only followed them in confusion.  
  
"Bye love," Shiva teased, rewarding her with an annoyed grunt coming from outside the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ginny asked as the girls came out from the office  
  
"I have half a mind to follow them," Shiva said in a mischievous tone. "And it's winning. Care to join me?" she asked the girls who copied her smiled and agreed.  
  
** **  
  
"Where are we going?" Ron asked as he followed Ian through the Alley. Ian called out without looking back.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron," Ian said. "I'm a bit parched."  
  
"Knowing your family, that's not the only reason for you to be there," Harry smirked as he looked at the back of Ian.  
  
"My, my. You're beginning to know me. I must change my tactics," Ian smiled. "People are quick these days. When I was sixteen people are daft, confrontational and overprotective of their daughters. The baker came at me with a very large knife after... bygones," Ron and Harry looked at each other in bewilderment.  
  
"Must have run fast to avoid them?" Harry quipped.  
  
"Really fast," Ian smirked. "Ran me right out of the village."  
  
"Ian, you were acting strange in the Heart," Harry asked as he remembered his friend's reaction.  
  
"Your fiancés are there," Ian said calmly. "And so is SHE."  
  
"I see," Ron smiled. "What are you going to do then?"  
  
"You'll see," Ian said as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
*** ***  
  
"What's he doing?" Cho asked as the women entered the cauldron. Ian was by the bar tuning his guitar. If Cho didn't know he was blind, his actions would tell her otherwise. He merely looked like a man in shades.  
  
"I think he's going to sing," Shiva said excitedly. Hermione and Ginny looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Sing?" they all asked.  
  
"What are you doing?" they heard Harry asked. Ian smiled cryptically and said in a loud voice.  
  
"This is for the lost," he said and strummed his guitar.  
  
/It's been a long road, getting from there to here  
  
It's been a long time, but my time is finally near.  
  
And I can feel the change in the wind right now, nothings in my way,  
  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna hold me down  
  
.  
  
Cause I've got faith, of the heart  
  
I'm going where my heart will take me,  
  
I've got faith, to believe. I can do anything.  
  
I've got strength of the soul,  
  
And no one's gonna bend or break me,  
  
I can reach, any star,  
  
I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart.  
  
.  
  
It's been a long night,  
  
Trying to find my way,  
  
Been through the darkness,  
  
Now I finally have my day,  
  
And I will see my dream come alive at last,  
  
I will touch the sky,  
  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind.  
  
.  
  
Cause I've got faith, of the heart  
  
I'm going where my heart will take me,  
  
I've got faith, to believe. I can do anything.  
  
I've got strength of the soul,  
  
And no one's gonna bend or break me,  
  
I can reach, any star,  
  
I've got faith, faith of the heart./  
  
.  
  
"What's that all about?" Hermione asked but was hushed by Cho. By now everyone was listening to Ian's song. It seemed that they were spellbound by his voice. Even Harry and Ron had astonished looks on their faces. But Cho listened to the song and knew what he was talking about.  
  
Ian continued. /I've known the wind so cold,  
  
I've seen the darkest days. But now the winds I feel,  
  
are only winds of change.  
  
I've been through the fire  
  
and I've been through the rain.  
  
But I'll be fine... . Cause I've got faith of the heart.  
  
I'm going where my heart will take me.  
  
I've got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
  
I've got strength of the soul.  
  
And no one's gonna bend or break me.  
  
I can reach any star.  
  
I've got faith, . ...faith of the heart.  
  
I'm going where my heart will take me.  
  
I've got strength of the soul.  
  
And no one's gonna bend or break me.  
  
I can reach any star. Cause I've got faith,  
  
Cause I've got faith, Faith of the heart.  
  
It's been a long road... /  
  
Everyone applauded and cheered as Ian finished the last chord. He bowed as he took a sip of his mug. The girls were tempted to go to the boys and make their presence known. However, Cho held back.  
  
"That was a nice song," Ginny said.  
  
"It's about moving on," Cho said as she looked at Ian. She blushed as she thought she saw him look her way.  
  
"Cho?" Ginny called. "Could you stay with us in the Burrow for one night?"  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I have a feeling," Ginny said but didn't elaborate further. "Maybe Shiva could join us?" her voice was filled with plea.  
  
"Why not?" Shiva had a mischievous smile that made Cho confused. Smirking, Cho agreed.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Harry," Ian motioned him to come closer. "I have a plan."  
  
"Why am I suddenly nervous?" Harry said. Ron laughed at his friend's desperate look.  
  
"Hush, carrot top. You're next," Ian smiled evilly. Ron squirmed at Ian's voice. "I need a couple of hours and some things."  
  
"What things?" Harry asked nervously. "What are you planning exactly?"  
  
Ian smiled as he told the boys his plan.  
  
End of 11  
  
A/n: the song was entitled "Where my heart will take me." Sung by Russell Watson and also the opening theme for Enterprise. It was actually previously entitled "Faith of the Heart," by Rod Stewart in the film "Patch Adams." I never heard the previous version but I immediately liked the song.  
  
Next:... What was Ian planning? What ever it was it involves cloths, Yogi bear's favorite thing and the apple grove...  
  
If you were expecting it to be here, I'm sorry. I didn't have a chance to upload the previous to get a reaction from you guys.  
  
To anonymous reviewers: I fixed the problem. You can send reviews.  
  
Thank you to those who did send them. 


	12. roses in the wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/n: Enjoying it so far? This may go beyond the range of PG 13. You are warned.  
  
.  
  
The sky was red from the setting sun and the clouds were dark in hue from the escaping light. The crickets conversed in the quiet twilight and the gnomes were trying to sneak back into the Weasley's garden.  
  
Amidst all the tranquility there was tension.  
  
And it came from a VERY nervous Harry Potter.  
  
Pacing the garden, Harry kept breathing in large quantities in fear that he might faint. He felt his heart beat in an irregular rhythm while it kept up with his nervousness. He kept glancing to the window of his love, gathering courage to ask her to a walk.  
  
He could hear her giggle as she and the other ladies converse. About what he didn't know.... And he didn't care.  
  
Despite the assurance of an angel of mercy, Harry was having a nervous episode. But he struggled to keep it in control.  
  
He kept asking himself to why he had agreed to this plot. Even his best friend found it amusing but didn't want to indulge himself to details.  
  
Despite the simplicity of the arrangement, Harry was doubtful. Nothing was ever too simple to him. It had always gotten complicated whenever it took a chance.  
  
He need to do this, he assured himself that quite a while ago. But reason was clashing with instinct.  
  
His reason urged him on.  
  
His instinct was to get the hell out of there.  
  
One was as tempting as the other.  
  
But the answer was obvious. He needed to do this. He's doing it for her.... For them.  
  
Ignoring the obvious, Harry started to enter the house and went right to Ron's room.  
  
But karma interfered as he passed Ginny's room. He loved her so much and he wanted nothing more to make her happy. If he missed this chance he may not have another.  
  
Plainly because Ian's going to kill him.  
  
Then he decided. Ian was scarier than the Weasley boys.  
  
With a sigh, he knocked at Ginny's door.  
  
"Who is it?" came a reply. Harry was too nervous to recognize who answered.  
  
"Gin?" Harry called nervously. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" there was a hurried sound of approaching feet and the door opened. Ginny smiled as she poked her head out.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" she asked sweetly. This made Harry nervous again. Just ask her his mind screamed.  
  
"Would you mind if we take a stroll?" he asked as gently as he could, despite his raging nervousness. Ginny had a confused and amused look. They had been in stroll together before but somehow Harry was nervous about something. She smiled evilly as she winked.  
  
"I'll grab my cloak," she closed the door and a few moments she was outside with Harry.  
  
Harry looked at the evening sky as the final light from the sun ebbed into the horizon. Slowly, he looked at Ginny's face. She was smiling, enjoying the final minutes of the day. The orange light highlighted her soft face. He could just stay there admiring her. But ha had a mission, or so in the terms of the lion.  
  
But it could wait another few minutes.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny smiled at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Or not. His heart began to race again. He winced inwardly at the thought of having a heart attack with all these rapid spikes in his heart. He must do it now. When he's still alive.  
  
"Care to walk towards the apple groves?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice. Surprising him of course. He held out his hand and smiled, waiting for her to take it. Even mystified, Ginny smiled and took his hand.  
  
"I would be pleased to do so," she said in mock formality. They laughed as he led her in a slow walk towards the grove.  
  
"So, Harry? Is there anything wrong?" she asked as they were halfway there.  
  
"What made you say that?" he said nervously.  
  
"The mere fact that you were about to dig a trench with all your pacing is a pretty good sign," Ginny smiled. Harry melted on her smile. She always did. It's a wonder that he was still in one piece if every time she smiled he would be week at the knees.  
  
"I... had something in my mind?" Harry said as the entered the grove.  
  
"Like what?" she asked but when they entered, she was breathless.  
  
Candles were floating in the air, lighting a path that was covered in red and white rose petals. Some of the petals were dancing in the wind as if enticing them to join.  
  
Ginny gripped Harry's hand not knowing what to say. It was... enchanting.  
  
Even Harry was surprised but he didn't show it. Confidently, he led his love into the grove, following the petals as they filled the air with its glorious scent.  
  
Ginny's heart and mind were racing. She didn't trust her self to speak for she already lacked any coherent thought.  
  
Harry decided to break the silence.  
  
"You don't look so good," he joked making Ginny come back to reality. Or rather, half to reality. It was like a dream to her. A VERY good dream.  
  
"How... when....." Ginny was beginning to get back her lost voice. She looked at Harry lovingly even if there was a hint of confusion.  
  
"As soon as we arrived from Diagon Alley," Harry said. "I was nervous that you would not like it."  
  
"What's there not to like?" she asked but her heart stopped once they walked into a clearing; the end of the path.  
  
In the middle was a picnic blanket covered with pieces of roses. Around the clearing were ice sculptures of angels guarding their domain. Gentle breeze lifted the rose petals to a dance and the sweet melody of the wind touched their souls. Candles illuminated the clearing as they floated in the air.  
  
Ginny heard a sweet tune playing from a harp that made the romantic ambience complete. She smiled as she looked at Harry who smiled at back at her.  
  
Harry was fighting the urge to be awed in the sight. He never thought that Ian would have done this in a matter of hours. He must have been planning this for a long time for everything looked perfect. Harry looked at the picnic blanket and saw two plates covered under a silver dome.  
  
Harry took advantage of Ginny's surprise and sneaked behind her. He then wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek lovingly and snuggled on the nape of her neck.  
  
" Surprised?" he asked teasingly. He, on the other hand, was. He was controlling his reactions well. He would never thought of something like this. Indeed, Ian had out done himself.  
  
"It's beautiful," Ginny said as she turned her head to face him. Harry smiled and slowly touched her lips with his. And like fire, it had generated a reaction that fueled their burning desire that was held by time and missed opportunities.  
  
The kiss deepened as their souls joined. She could feel the heat of his body as her hands gently explored his chest. As they slowly parted, only then did they breathe.  
  
"Wow," Harry sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. "That was..... well..."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny smiled as she once again leaned forward, reengaging their blissful kiss. This time, they can fully enjoy each other. Ginny's lips were like something sweeter than strawberry to him. And like a hungry man, he couldn't get enough of it.  
  
His hands slowly crawled from her belly upwards making her gasp. His hands trailed from her belly to her bosom and then rested on her face, cupping his hands on her cheeks. He then trailed his hand on the smooth surface of her back. Ginny's hand rested on the nape of his neck and one caressed his back.  
  
Their mouths opened as their tongues entangled, as they fully explored each other with every limbs possible. Ginny lifted her leg and wrapped it against his as they were trying to drown each other in passionate ecstasy.  
  
Each moan that each made fueled their passion even more. Once again, the need of oxygen made them separate. And they did, ever so slowly and ever so reluctantly.  
  
"We should stop," Harry said as he tried to catch his breath. There was a look of disappointment in Ginny's features as he had suggested that.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I do not trust myself to stop," he sighed as he caressed her face.  
  
"Then don't," Ginny playfully said but Harry noticed a hint of nervousness in her voice. Harry smiled slowly as he took her hands into his and kissed them.  
  
"Maybe when we are both ready," Harry's eyes entranced her as he looked deeply into her soul. "I wanted to it to be special and free from pressure."  
  
"Who's pressuring?" Ginny laughed as she smiled back. No one can't help but notice the relief and disappointment in her voice. But she knew she wasn't ready, even though her desire was great.  
  
"Let's take it slow," Harry smiled as he led her to the picnic blanket. "We have every time in the world."  
  
"Yes," Ginny smiled back. Suddenly, a soft of vortex of rose petals surrounded them and some of the petals caressed them and some landed gently on their persons.  
  
"Shall we?" Harry asked and they sat on the blanket. As they opened the covers their meals suddenly appeared as magically as those in Hogwats.  
  
They ate their meals smiling at each other and chatting lovingly. Enjoying each other's company in the serene ambience of the clearing.  
  
Ginny smiled as she remembered an event two years ago.  
  
**// Flashback///**  
  
"My time has passed, Harry Potter. You are the guardian of the summoner. I leave everything in your charge." Leon smiled and removed his necklace. He gave the ring one last look and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Hold this for me," he smiled and looked outside. Frowning at the request, Harry wore his necklace and looked at the ring. Sighing, Harry smiled at Ginny.  
  
Ginny took Shiva's ring from her pocket and looked at Leon. Sighing, she wore the necklace in honor of her friend, so that Shiva was with them in this final battle.  
  
/She'll always be with you/ Phoenix said and that gave her great comfort.  
  
Ron stood by Hermione's side and held her hand. Smiling softly at him, Hermione kissed him and Ron returned it with much passion in his heart.  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at them and smiled. Looking at each other Harry kissed her on the cheek and smiled lovingly at her.  
  
Harry suddenly noticed Leon as he rubbed his ring finger. Feeling like a git, Harry silently cursed himself and took out the box Leon gave him.  
  
Harry knelt before Ginny, who was confused and nervous. Ron noticed this and shook Hermione. She smiled as she saw it too.  
  
"Virginia Weasley," Harry's voice faltered. He was having a hard time holding his courage. But looking at Leon, the professor mouthed the words that brought back his courage and even more.  
  
"No Regrets," Leon mouthed. Breathing deeply to remove his nervousness, Harry continued.  
  
Harry opened the velvet box and the most beautiful engagement ring that Ginny had ever seen, glittered like a star.  
  
"I had regretted that I hadn't seen you as who you are before," Harry said. He had to say this before he backed out. But it was too late for that. "I had regretted that we could be something more when we had all the time in the world. I also regretted a lot of thing in the past but I do not regret what I am about t do."  
  
"Harry... I..." Ginny was speechless, she was also in a verge of crying but she waited. She had waited for years, what's one more minute.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, will you become my wife?" there he had asked. If she said no, he would be crushed but he didn't have regrets. But either answer, he thought he was prepared but wasn't.  
  
"Yes, Harry James Potter. I would gladly share my life, soul and heart to the person who already earned all of it through the years," Ginny was already crying when she said those words. Harry gave a sigh of relief and placed the ring on her finger.  
  
**// end of flashback//**  
  
Ginny suddenly laughed as she remembered how Harry had proposed to her. Harry smiled at her confusingly as he inquired what was funny.  
  
"I was just remembering how you proposed," Ginny smiled. "It wasn't the most romantic times but it was the happiest day of my life. Harry smirked and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," he said.  
  
"I would have said yes even if you proposed even in the dregs of the world," Ginny leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"You deserved more," Harry smiled sadly and looked at her ring. He smiled as an idea struck into his head. "Ginny... can I borrow your ring?" Ginny looked at him curiously and removed her engagement ring and gave it to Harry.  
  
"Could you stand for me?" blinking in confusion, Ginny stood. Harry smiled and knelt in front of her.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing?" she asked nervously. She saw Harry tried to control his nervousness as he took her left hand.  
  
"Ginny, I love you," he said in a nervous voice. "You know that and I never thought you'd return my love." It was harder for Harry to talk for his voice felt constrained with his nervousness.  
  
"Harry... I..." Ginny was speechless on the events that has took her by surprise.  
  
"Let me finish before I lose it," he sighed and swallowed. "I don't know what you saw in me and I don't know if you deserve me. You deserve better than I can give...." Ginny placed a finger gently at his lips to stop him.  
  
"I don't deserve anything but you," Ginny knelt in front of him. "You are everything to me. My life, my heart and my soul. I can't imagine my life without you, Harry Potter."  
  
"And I can't live without you," Harry said as he kissed her. "I would be yours if you would take me."  
  
"I cannot take what is already mine," she smiled mischievously.  
  
"Then," he placed the ring on her ring finger. "Virginia Weasley, will you marry me?"  
  
"I said it before and I will say it again," she smiled as she kissed him. "I would gladly share my life, soul and heart to the person who already earned all of it through the years. And that is you, Harry Potter." They both smiled and finalized their covenant with a kiss.  
  
"We should better get back," Harry said as he stood. He offered his hand and helped her up.  
  
"We should," she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, walking back to the burrow, hand in hand. Following the path of roses that led them there.  
  
Following their destiny of their hearts.  
  
*** ***  
  
"That was quick," Ian said as he smirked. He sat on the top of the Burrow enjoying the feel of the wind.  
  
"What was quick?" Cho asked as she looked at him through a nearby window. He smiled as he inched his way back in.  
  
"You'll talk about it later," he smiled as he entered the room. "Virginia's going to tell you about it anyway." Ian had a look of confidence as he exited the room.  
  
Confused, Cho followed him out.  
  
.  
  
End of 12.  
  
A/n: I had a hard time writing this. I kept on blushing the entire time! Anyway, I would like your opinion on this cause I don't exactly know how to write these kind of stuff. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep on reviewing.  
  
Next: More of Ian. Harry and Ron had something in mind for him, as his brother did for them. 


	13. attempt

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
"Where were you two?" Hermione smiled mischievously as he saw Harry and Ginny hand in hand. She, Ron, Cho and Ian were in the garden sitting on the cool grass and enjoying the freshness of the country air. "Molly's been worried sick. That is until Ian whispered in her ear." He looked at the brown haired lad suspiciously. "Then she blushed for some reason." Harry and Ginny both blushed a deep shade of red. What did Ian tell her mother?  
  
Ian merely looked up in the sky and seemed that he ignored her. Ron laughed as he saw his fiancé's face contort as she gave Ian a disapproving look. Cho smiled as she looked at him. He seemed peaceful but deep inside she new there was something else he was thinking.  
  
"We went for a walk," Ginny blushed as faced her friends.  
  
"So that's what they call it these days," Ron smirked as he gave Harry what looked like an oblique, curious, evil but otherwise sickened look. He wasn't even sure if it was possible.  
  
"Relax, Ronald," Ian said his voice was so calm it made Harry shiver. "All they did was have a romantic dinner."  
  
"How would you know?" Hermione asked. Ginny was nervous as she remembered Ian's heightened sense of hearing.  
  
"I have ways," he smiled. "She is still a maid so do not worry."  
  
"Will you say so otherwise?" Ron asked.  
  
"I will keep it to myself, otherwise," he said. Harry was thankful that the subject didn't linger. Ian had quite a knack of ending a discussion.  
  
"So..." Harry smiled as he looked at the sitting on the grass. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Ian's been telling us about the sacred beings," Cho said as she smiled at Ian's direction. Harry didn't notice it before but Cho was lovingly stroking a little light green fox like creature that had curled in her lap. Carbuncle was sleeping as she enjoyed the attention Cho was giving her.  
  
"Was he?" Ginny smiled. "So, Ian. Who's your favorite?"  
  
"The sacred sentinel of the holy light," Ian smiled as he lay down on the grass. "Ironic isn't it."  
  
"What is?" Ron asked.  
  
"That I had chosen the sentinel of the holy light as my main sacred being even though my primary element is darkness," he sighed and stretched. "Lian on the other hand, chose the opposite. A sacred being of ultimate destruction was just quite someone would expect from the guardian of holy light."  
  
"Are you talking about that large dragon that hovered the school two years ago?" Harry asked. Seeing Ian smile, he got his answer.  
  
"The king of the dragons," Ian bemused. "It's hard to get that one's trust. Lian almost died with such burns that could almost roast him alive."  
  
"He survived?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a look that told him that that was a stupid question.  
  
"Barely," Ian frowned.  
  
"I think he went back to the dragon's lair to get the tome," Harry said as he remembered Lian's state as he arrived in his office one night. "Why was he attacked?"  
  
"Lian must have told him that he was the only one who should retrieve the tome. Bahamut must have tested his identity before he let him take the tome."  
  
"That's horrid," Hermione gasped.  
  
"That was the only way," Ian sighed.  
  
"Can we count on the sacreds again?" Ginny asked, worry filled her question.  
  
"Not all of them," Ian said. "You must have felt it two years ago when the sacreds left. We don't know who is left."  
  
"How many are there?" Cho asked. Ian silently counted and occasionally used his fingers.  
  
"At least twenty," he said.  
  
"At least?" Hermione was surprised.  
  
"There are more out there than we had ever met," Ian smirked and held his hand as if he was reaching the stars. "And the souls saved from eternal damnation watches from above, hoping to guide more souls into eternal light," Ian sighed as he... technically the term would be gaze into the stars but seeing that he's... never mind.  
  
"What does that mean?" Cho asked intrigued by the phrase.  
  
"Angels will guide us to the right way," Ian smiled. "I just hope we'll listen. Bygones," he sat up and looked serious.  
  
"Anyway," Harry smiled as he looked at his friends. "Ian, can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure," Ian said but didn't budge.  
  
"ALONE." Harry pressed. Frowning in confusion, Ian stood and followed Harry. "Will you excuse us?" he smiled at the ladies and gave a kiss to Ginny. "I'll see you tomorrow." He promised and walked away.  
  
"Goodnight love," Ron kissed Hermione softly on her lips as he followed his best friend.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked but was received with no answer.  
  
"So..." Cho smiled evilly at Ginny. "What happened?" Matching her smile, she told them.  
  
*** ***  
  
It was close to midnight and every sensible being was fast asleep/ Hermione, Cho and Ginny were sleeping in her room. But the girls were not actually asleep. They were gossiping the latest news and so forth.  
  
Outside in the cold night, two individuals were trying to persuade their friend into doing the unthinkable.  
  
"You are out of your minds," Ian drawled as he gripped his guitar. Harry and Ron were pushing him so that he neared the house. When they were standing below a certain window, they smiled at him.  
  
"That's what I told your brother three years ago," Ron smirked as the confused man.  
  
"He was rarely sensible," Ian said.  
  
"Come on. Just once," Harry pleaded. "If nothing happens, we leave."  
  
"This is a bad idea," Ian sighed as he tuned his guitar. "Why are you taking this on me?"  
  
"Blame it on your brother," Harry said as he backed away.  
  
"Fine," with a final sigh, Ian began.  
  
/Darlin' I know you're sleepin'  
  
But there's something I've just got to say  
  
Wonder if you'll hear me while you're dreamin'  
  
You make a lifetime out of every day  
  
Thanks to you now I know  
  
All my dreams can come true/  
  
"This is embarrassing," Ian murmured as he turned his head towards the boys.  
  
"That's what we said," Ron smiled. Ian huffed and continued.  
  
/ Your eyes keep things well hidden  
  
Just a hint of what you're holding inside  
  
And the first day that I met you  
  
I consider that the first day of my life  
  
Thanks to you now I know  
  
All my dreams can come true/  
  
"I'm going to kill you guys," Ian said as his fingers continued to strum on the notes.  
  
/And I'm not sure I deserve  
  
A woman so true, but I love  
  
That you think I do  
  
With You and Faith, beside me  
  
I'm feelin' stronger every day  
  
Blind faith in you I got  
  
Blind faith in you it's true  
  
Blind faith in you I got  
  
Blind faith in you  
  
And I'm not sure I deserve  
  
A woman so true but I love  
  
That you think I do. /  
  
Ian fingered the last chords and waited for a reaction. When none came, he sighed and walked towards the boys.  
  
"No go huh?" Ron asked smiling. Ian merely blushed and walked passed them. Harry looked at Ron with a questioning look, which his best friend merely shrugged at.  
  
"What did I say?" Ron asked. Harry only sighed and looked at Ginny's bedroom window.  
  
Harry smiled and followed Ian.  
  
*** ***  
  
"So...." Hermione smiled mischievously as she looked at her temporary roommates. "Who do you think that song was for?"  
  
"I don't know," Ginny slowly said as she slowly turned towards their other companion.  
  
"Shut up," Cho said as she buried herself under a pillow, blushing furiously without the others seeing her.  
  
"Don't you like him?" Hermione asked. Cho sighed and looked up. Taking her wand, she muttered a silencing spell and looked at the window.  
  
"That's the problem," Cho sighed.  
  
"What problem?" Ginny asked. "I see those looks you've been giving him. It's like saying 'you're mine and no one else's.' what's wrong if you like him?"  
  
What indeed? Cho asked herself this question. What would possibly be the reason for her to dislike him?  
  
Only one thing comes to mind.  
  
She didn't want to forget Cedric.  
  
Cho sighed and reburied her head under the pillow.  
  
*** ***  
  
A man with one hand looked at the regeneration chamber and gazed into its contents. The regenerating hand will never be completed in time. The man looked at his limb as he remembered his master severing it for his purposes.  
  
He looked at the stump and then to the hand. His lips twitched as he thought of the ultimate sacrifice in his part.  
  
After a few moments he had decided, and shall act upon it for his master.  
  
.  
  
End of 13  
  
A/n: Ian sang Blind Faith popularized by Warrant. Any suggestions and comments are welcomed.  
  
Keep on reviewing and thanks for those who did. 


	14. pros and cons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
The sun had just risen over the horizon starting a new day. And all was peaceful and quiet.  
  
And eerie.  
  
For that was the atmosphere in any cemetery. Especially for one who welcomed the morning light standing over a grave.  
  
A man in dark brown hair with a blood red overcoat looked at the grave. He didn't know why he was there but he knew he had to do this.  
  
"She still loves you, you know," the man said to the grave, his coat flapped with the wind. "She can't let go. She's started to come out of her shell but she's still afraid." There was a trace of contempt and jealousy in his voice.  
  
"I may not see it but I can feel her hesitation," the man said and smirked. "I really like her. I haven't felt this way to anyone in years. I was even reluctant to be with her but she reminded me of someone I held dear. Hell will freeze over before I let it happen again." There was venom in his voice that would make the dead crumble.  
  
"Why such hatred?" a voice said from behind him. Without turning, the man new that the person he was talking to had spoken. "I had never seen you before but from your tone I know what you speak of."  
  
"Sorry," the man sighed. "It's just the whole situation's... complicated."  
  
"You care deeply for her," the visitor smiled. "That I know for sure. Where is she now?"  
  
"She'll be in your school in a few days," the man in red said. "She's visiting some friends."  
  
"I shall visit her then," the visitor said but paused when he felt the man frown. "Not like that, you know."  
  
"Sorry," the man said sincerely. He started to walk away from the grave, leaving the newcomer smirking at him.  
  
"Take care of her, child of the night," he said. The man waved without even looking back.  
  
"She needs someone like you now," the newcomer said and disappeared.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Smells good," Ginny said as she Hermione and Cho went down to have breakfast.  
  
"It sure is," Hermione smiled as she agreed.  
  
"What's for breakfast Mrs. Weasley?" Cho asked as they entered the kitchen. But when they saw what was inside, their jaws fell.  
  
Molly Weasley was sitting on her place on the dining table watching the cook go about his way. The cook did not use magic but only mundane methods. He was turning pancakes by flipping the pan and catching them in mid air with the plate. He was merrily cooking breakfast as he placed a plate of sausages on the table. The girl's eyes turned towards the contents of the table and were surprised.  
  
There were muffins and the said sausages. Toast, jam, butter, juice, milk, eggs and lastly the pancakes.  
  
Ginny looked at her guest in awe. But Cho looked at him in intrigued admiration. Not that he can cook, but in the mere fact that he was BLIND.  
  
"If you don't close your mouths something might get inside them," Ian smiled. The girls immediately closed their gaping mouths and sat by the dining table.  
  
"Mum? What's going on?" Ginny asked as she sat beside her mother. Mrs. Weasley smirked and shrugged.  
  
"When I woke up he was already at it," she explained. "Wouldn't want me to help though. But I was awed by his ability to cook without even... I mean," Mrs. Weasley went scarlet. She was about to say about Ian's blindness but caught herself. "He knew where all the ingredients were kept. Like it was his own house."  
  
"It's okay Mrs. Weasley," Ian assured her with a smile. "I'm comfortable with my disability. It's easier to do when you don't think about it. It is who I am and I am not ashamed of it. I would like if my friends won't think of it as a disability. Think of it as a challenge to me. I have overcame many challenges and am beginning to do so with this."  
  
"I'm sorry," Mrs. Weasley said. "But some people are uncomfortable when discussing it."  
  
"It did once," Ian smiled.  
  
"When?" Cho asked. "You've been like this ever since I met you. It was like you never had been blind with all your confidence."  
  
"I am not afraid of what I do not know and cannot see," Ian said simply. "But this is not the first time I had been blind."  
  
"When?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A long time ago," Ian grimaced. "Bygones," the girls sighed. They knew that the conversation will no longer continue.  
  
"Why did you cook?" Ginny asked as she glanced knowingly at Cho.  
  
"I wanted to repay you for your hospitality," he said. Hermione didn't buy that for a second. She also looked at Cho obliquely.  
  
"Is that so?" Mrs. Weasley said smiling at the girls. Cho knew that she was looking at her but did it inconspicuously.  
  
"The boys are awake," Ian said he cleaned the kitchen. Sure enough, there was the heavy footsteps of the boys and they entered the Kitchen still sleepy. Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry sat on their places and looked at the girls.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" Mr. Weasley asked when he noticed that all of them were looking at Cho.  
  
"Nothing at all," Mrs. Weasley said as she served her children and guests breakfast. Ian smiled as he heard the family happily break their fast.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Let's see now," Hermione brought her finger to her lips as she thought. They were in Ginny's bedroom and had performed a silencing spell on the room. Earlier, they had the most wonderful breakfast they ever had, not being cooked by Mrs. Weasley of course.  
  
During the entire time, Cho was blushing as the girls gave knowing looks that meant that they know who the breakfast was really for. They went back to Ginny's bedroom a soon as the table was cleared. Ian insisted that he clean up, making Cho blush even more.  
  
"Now the facts," Hermione smiled. "He can cook," she counted on her fingers. "And can he COOK. He can clean up. He can be romantic... you have it made!" she smiled at Cho.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cho asked looking confused but failing at it miserably. Ian had an effect on her and it affected her defences.  
  
"We're not daft, Cho," Ginny said. "We could see that you like him too."  
  
"But I may not be ready," Cho said silently.  
  
"Let's just list the pros and the cons," Hermione smiled. "Pro; he's good looking."  
  
"Con; looks are deceiving," Cho said.  
  
"Pro; he's a good gentleman," Ginny said.  
  
"Con; only to me," Cho smirked.  
  
"I thinks that's a pro," Hermione smiled. "Pro; he's intelligent."  
  
"Con; he's cunning with his intelligence."  
  
"Pro; he could take care of any one who would harm you," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Con; he could make sure that I never see them again," Cho sighed. "Remember what Shiva told us?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Hermione waved her off. "Pro; he's charming."  
  
"Con; he could charm me into doing something evil."  
  
"Are you making the cons up?" Ginny asked as she sighed. "Pro; he can sing."  
  
"Con; he could woo anyone to his will."  
  
"Pro; he can cook," Hermione smiled. "I would want someone cook for me."  
  
"Con; he might put poison in my meals."  
  
"You're making excuses," Ginny sighed, trying not to get irritated. "Pro; he's got a nice body."  
  
"Ginny!" Cho looked at her appalled. "That's not fair."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked in pure mischief. "Can't think of a con?" Cho blushed and spoke.  
  
"Con; looks aren't everything."  
  
"Pro; he likes you," Hermione said in a soft voice. It was like saying the argument was final. Cho sighed and looked at her in deep confusion.  
  
"Con; I don't know what I feel," she said.  
  
"Pro," Ginny smiled at her. "He would risk everything to be with you."  
  
"How would you know that for certain?" Cho asked. Ginny's smile broadened.  
  
"I just know," she said.  
  
"Pro," Hermione smiled evilly. "You like him." Cho blushed at Hermione's accusation. After a few moments of silence, Hermione and Ginny smiled in triumph.  
  
"The pros have it," Ginny said. Cho smiled shyly and looked at them pleadingly.  
  
"Don't push me to that direction. I'm not ready yet."  
  
"But when?" Hermione asked.  
  
Cho didn't know.  
  
*** ***  
  
In the dark corners of the night, a man sneered as her held up his new hand. Sewn at the wrist, he flexed it to see if it was working properly. In his palm an eye blinked at him in leer.  
  
The eye of his master.  
  
Now he had some unfinished business to take care of.  
  
End of 14 


	15. attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Ian was restless.  
  
He had felt the surge of power but could not discover its source. But he knew who was doing it. And he was afraid this would happen.  
  
He felt the dark lord rising again.  
  
He was getting tired of this. Of all the foes he had faced, he hated Dark Wizards the most.  
  
Because they have a tendency to rise again.  
  
It was easier when he and his brother scourged the creatures of the dark into extinction. But when they found out that not all creatures of the dark were the same, they were careful not to commit a mistake.  
  
He had been hunting for as long as he could remember. The only weapons he had were his wits and his senses. And now he was one sense short.  
  
But he still needed to do his duty.  
  
Ian took out a box from his trunk and placed it on the table. He had his possessions transferred to his room at Hogwarts soon after he was assigned there. And with them is the symbol of their family's duty.  
  
He opened the rectangular box and smiled as he felt the smooth surface of the object in it. He gripped it and hefted it, trying to remember the weight of it.  
  
He remembered what it had looked like.  
  
It was an automatic pistol with the length of 390mm. It was one of the few weapons that were made from the melted silver of the Lanchester Cathedral's silver cross. Only four pistols were ever made from it due to the fact that it was hard to make. Holy wards and water were used and the pistol was eternally blessed.  
  
Taking out the magazine he loaded the bullets in it. .50 A.E. exploding rounds. There were creatures in this world that magic as little or no effect at all.  
  
So they all turned to more mundane methods.  
  
As it has been for the last thousand years.  
  
Ian of the Lionheart was tired.  
  
***  
  
Peter Pettigrew sneered as he walked into Hogwart. He wasn't surprised when he had deceived every protection ward in the school. For some reason, he was protected.  
  
Walking quickly, he tried to find the headmaster's office but what he found instead was great confusion.  
  
That, and a man blocking his path.  
  
"Looking for something?" the man asked mockingly. But Peter laughed as he held put his hand.  
  
"Move away," the hand spoke. "I have not time to play with a child." The stranger wasn't impressed nor shocked to hear the hand talk.  
  
Instead the man made a puppet of his right hand and 'made it talk'.  
  
"I'm so scared," the man mocked.  
  
"I have no time for you," the hand said irritably. "Stufey!" a white blast came from the hand but the stranger merely leaned on one side to dodge the curse.  
  
"Rather unimaginative," the stranger said. The hand and its owner were fuming.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" the hand shouted and blasted but again the stranger dodged it.  
  
"Boring," the man yawned. "Seen it before."  
  
"Maybe you could dodge one spell," the hand said. "But what about all of this." Multiple green lights came from the hand. The stranger moved like lightning and dodged all the curses.  
  
Peter couldn't believe it.  
  
Neither did the hand.  
  
"Now why didn't I move like that before?" the stranger asked himself. "Must be getting better.  
  
"You're going to die!" the hand said and hurled more curses at the stranger but he simply dodged them.  
  
"I've heard that before," the stranger said.  
  
"You dare mock me?" the hand raved. The stranger laughed.  
  
"Oh that's rich! Being threatened by a hand!" Peter was seeing red with anger. "What's next? Your foot?"  
  
"Ian!" Cho came from the corner to witness the situation take place. She was still in her sleeping gown holding her wand. Her room was the closest so she was the first to react to the noise.  
  
"Cho!" Ian suddenly sobered up. "Get away!" but it was too late. She was struck by a white curse and she tumbled on the floor.  
  
Ian ran towards her and he himself was stunned. He slid on the floor and stopped beside Cho.  
  
"That will teach you," the hand said as Peter walked away.  
  
He was stopped in his tracks by a hideous and cold laugh.  
  
"That... was a mistake," Ian said as he stood up. Peter turned but shook when he saw his eyes.  
  
Ian's eyes were glowing ambers burning trough his soul.  
  
"Yes," the hand agreed. "It should be a killing curse than a stunning curse."  
  
But the air thickened as Ian breathed.  
  
"I learned this from my cousins," he said as the area surrounding him was enveloped in shadow.  
  
"Lifting restrictions seals for method 3," Ian chanted. "Restrictions activated until the subject is silenced."  
  
"What are you doing?" the hand mocked but the surrounding suddenly changed. They were no longer in the hallway, but in an old cemetery.  
  
"Know your place," Ian said. Suddenly, Peter's legs were grabbed by rotting hands. He shrieked as he kicked the hands away but they kept on grabbing him. The hand kept hurling curses on the hands, ignoring Ian.  
  
"You cannot stop me with mere tricks," the hand said as he cast a spell that disintegrated the ghoulish hands.  
  
But what Peter saw made his sweat.  
  
Ian was pointing a large gun at him that gleamed in the darkness. They froze when they saw it.  
  
"This is the Ivory Siren," Ian said. "Hear her song," he pulled the trigger.  
  
Peter blocked the shot with the hand and it ripped his arm out. He screamed in pain as he looked at the stump that was his arm. His arm carrying the hand of Voldemort flew, landing near Peter.  
  
"Encore?" Ian sadistically asked. Gritting his teeth, Peter grabbed his arm and touched a crystal. Ian fired another shot and struck him, seconds before disappearing.  
  
"Portkey. Damn," Ian said as he holstered his gun. "Removal of the restriction complete," he said and the scenery changed back and he stood at the hall of Hogwarts. His eyes returned to their original violet color as he ran towards Cho.  
  
"Cho!" he called as he dropped beside her unconscious form. "Lifting her so her head rested on his knees, she stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked calmly and softly, at least as much as he could make his voice go.  
  
Cho stirred and smiled at him. "I was just stunned," she said. Sighing in relief, he took her in his arm and carried her.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked. "Weren't you at the Weasley's?"  
  
"I had to think," Cho said as she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat at a steady pace.  
  
"We should stop meeting like this," Ian joked as she walked towards her room. "It's either you or me in the other's arms." Cho giggled and suddenly grabbed his collar making him lean forward. She gave his a kiss on his lips and held it there for a while.  
  
When they parted, she smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she blushed. Ian was surprised but gave her a smile and took her to her room.  
  
Leaving the hall that he had faced evil.  
  
Leaving him confused on his emotions.  
  
Leaving him confused on her feelings for him.  
  
Leaving the severed leg of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"You have to explain to me what had happened," Cho said as she lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
Smirking, Ian turned towards the infirmary.  
  
End of 15.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Sorry if it took me this long to update. I had been sidetracked. 


	16. curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Why does all my disclaimers say the same thing?)  
  
.  
  
"She'll be fine, Minerva. She was just stunned," Madam Pomfrey said as she looked over Cho. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall already heard the commotion and found Ian carrying Cho to the infirmary.  
  
"It could have been worse," Professor McGonagall said as she glared at Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll speak to Ian for you, Minerva," the headmaster smiled. "But he did stop the attack before the perpetrator could get to what ever he came after."  
  
"He was looking for the Necronomicon," Ian said as he entered the infirmary dragging a leg. And it was not his.  
  
Professor McGonagall was appalled to see him holding severed leg. Ian paused, hiding from the view of Cho's bed.  
  
"She is asleep, Ian," Dumbledore said bringing the young man to breath in relief.  
  
"What is that?" McGonagall asked pointing at the leg.  
  
"A leg," Ian said.  
  
"She meant to inquire about it," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Pettigrew's," Ian smirked. "He left it behind. The ward of the castle had been tampered with. That was a very powerful spell only a few could mimic."  
  
"I'll reinforce them," Dumbledore promised as he smiled at Professor McGonagall. "As you could see Minerva, all is well."  
  
"But how did Peter get that much power?" she asked.  
  
"He had Voldemort's hand integrated into his arm." That statement produced shocked expressions from the two.  
  
"Did he?" Dumbledore seemed nonchalant.  
  
"This is dangerous," McGonagall said. "He might get back into power if this keeps up."  
  
"Where is the arm?" the headmaster asked.  
  
"Severed, but he has it," Ian said. "I'm sorry Professor."  
  
"That's alright," the old wizard said. "You did your best."  
  
"That's a lie and you know it," Ian sighed. "I've got to get rid of this leg, I'll make my report as soon as I'm done."  
  
"Take your time at that report," Dumbledore gave him a meaningful smile. "Better get some rest." Ian growled.  
  
"Begging your pardon sir. But I will not rest until I finally stop this," his head turned towards where Cho lay. "I will not get anyone hurt anymore."  
  
"What will you do?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Whatever it takes," Ian said and turned to dispose of the leg. Professor McGonagall shuddered at his tone as he looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"He's dangerous," she warned.  
  
"So dangerous that he performed a high level spell never heard of by any wizard," he smiled. "He is one of the most powerful mages in the know world. Believe me, that spell was reduced by a limiter that was placed on him. By all accounts he should have destroyed the whole school."  
  
"You let someone like that walk around the school?" McGonagall asked abashed.  
  
"Yes," he simply said. "He will not do anything to misplace my trust in him."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," the witch sighed.  
  
"Do not worry, Minerva. He's on our side," Dumbledore assured her.  
  
Sighing, she looked at Cho's unconscious form and shook her head.  
  
"Why does that fact frighten me?"  
  
*** ***  
  
Ian had just disposed of Pettigrew's leg and was now on his way to visit Cho in the infirmary. As he was walking the corridors, he suddenly felt a cold presence pass him like the harsh breeze of winter.  
  
Ian paused and turned around. And faced the cold breeze.  
  
"She was hurt," the ghost of Cedric Diggory accused Ian. "We had an understanding, Dark One."  
  
"A mistake that will not repeat itself," Ian said in irritation. "And who are you to question my motives?"  
  
"I still love her," his voice said sullenly. "I would not want see her in pain."  
  
"Nor I," Ian said as he continued walking. Cedric followed him and glared at the man.  
  
"You don't deserve her," Cedric said making Ian stop.  
  
"You don't either," he said it with much venom that it made Cedric look at him in shock. Satisfied, Ian walked away.  
  
Recovering from his shock, Cedric called out to Ian, "Then who does deserve her?"  
  
"No one," Ian said softly without pausing. Cedric frowned and floated away.  
  
*** ***  
  
Ian stood by Cho's bed as he caressed her hair. He was furious at himself. He had been careless and this was the result of that carelessness.  
  
He cursed his weakness. Had he been able to see he would have beaten Pettigrew in an instant.  
  
His hesitation had cost him plenty.  
  
Smiling, he kissed her forehead and left the infirmary.  
  
He had unfinished business to attend to.  
  
*** ***  
  
Harry Potter paced back and forth waiting nervously. He had been waiting for Ginny in the Leaky Cauldron. She and Hermione were in Diagon Alley for what Hermione termed as "women bonding." In Harry's terminology, that meant shopping.  
  
He was on his third mug of butterbeer when someone sat in front of him and smiled. Looking up, Harry returned the smile.  
  
"Hello Alex," he greeted. Alexander nodded and ordered something from a bar maiden.  
  
"Waiting for thy love to return?" Alex teased. Harry groaned and sipped at his mug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. Alex smiled and propped his legs on the table as he leaned the chair backwards.  
  
"Just here for a drink," he said. "Shiva gave me the day off."  
  
"That's nice," Harry smiled. "So you only come here to drink?"  
  
"Not today," Alex smirked. "Can I ask a personal question?" Harry blinked and nodded.  
  
"How's the scar?"  
  
"My scar?" Harry asked rather abashed. "It's fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Any nightmares?" Alex ignored Harry's question.  
  
"A mild one last night," he admitted. "But surprisingly it became a good dream in the end. What is this about?" Harry asked concerned. But before Alex could answer, Ginny and Hermione came back from the Alley.  
  
"Hello Alex," Ginny greeted and she smiled. She kissed her fiancé before sitting by his side. Hermione was looking at the platinum haired man with scrutiny. Alex noticed this.  
  
"Nothing escapes you, doesn't it?" he smiled at her. Alex then turned to Harry. "I'll talk to you later. Good day," Alex smiled and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged but had a pretty good idea what Alex was talking about.  
  
.  
  
End of 16 


	17. dragon mage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Harry couldn't get his conversation with Alex out of his mind. It frightened him for some reason and he knew it wasn't good.  
  
He sighed as he thought of the possibilities of his situation. But all ended in one thing.  
  
Voldemort was returning to power.  
  
He had defeated him before with the help of the Sacred beasts of Alexandria but according to Alexander and Shiva, most of them were resealed.  
  
He still had Angelian's mythril gunblade but he knew he needed more than that to defeat the Dark Lord.  
  
Why was this happening again, he asked himself. A few months later he would have been married to the most wonderful woman in the world and the darkness spreads like ink in a glass of water.  
  
He needed to consult with his mentor for answers he doesn't have.  
  
*** ***  
  
Cho's first vision when she opened her eyes was a blurry gray figure by her side that looked like... She opened her eyes and quickly sat up.  
  
"Cedric!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just dropped by to see you," he smiled.  
  
"Really?" she said confusingly.  
  
"Really," he said. "So? What are you up to?"  
  
"What you meant was what happened to you?" she said sullenly.  
  
"That too," he admitted. Cho sighed and looked at him.  
  
"I'm fine Cedric," she said but the ghost wasn't convinced.  
  
"You're not," he said softly. Cho looked away and he felt her pain.  
  
"It's hard, Cedric," she said. "I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you too," he said. "But you can't have a life with me."  
  
"Why not?" she asked. Cedric smiled ruefully at her.  
  
"There are things that I can't give you," he said.  
  
"I... like what?" she asked.  
  
"Like the touch of human flesh," he said.  
  
"Oh come on!" she frowned. But Cedric held up his hand.  
  
"Think about it. The greatest pleasure of being human is to hold someone dear in their hearts. I can no longer give you that satisfaction. No shoulder to cry on and... well, lonely nights."  
  
"Are you implying that I need to get laid?" she said in frustration. Cedric felt uncomfortable.  
  
"All I'm saying is that you need to get on with life," he sighed. "Please?" Cho sighed and looked at him.  
  
"It's going to be hard."  
  
"I never said it was easy," Cedric said. "So? Who's the guy?"  
  
"Guy?" she asked. "What guy?"  
  
"Please," he smiled. "You had that look when you had a secret crush for me."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
"Extremely," the ghost said. Cho sighed and looked at the window.  
  
"You're not mad?" she asked.  
  
"I'm happy that you're continuing with life," he said. "So who is it?" he teased.  
  
"No one in particular," she smirked.  
  
"Who?" he urged.  
  
"He'll hear us," she whispered.  
  
"If you're talking about the tall, dark and handsome with amethyst eyes that can't focus he's not at the castle," Cedric said. And he added in a soft tone. "You're serious about him," that was not a question.  
  
"Yes," she said. "I am. And don't threaten him saying you'll rise from your grave and haunt him."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Cedric asked as he looked at her as if she was crazy. "That man could frighten a ghost to the netherworld."  
  
Seeing his frightened face, Cho laughed.  
  
*** **  
  
"Harry!" Professor Dumbledore smiled as Harry entered his office. "What brings you here?"  
  
"An odd sensation," he smiled.  
  
"And what sensation is that?" the old wizard asked.  
  
"Like you're keeping things from me," Harry said. The Professor paused and shook his head.  
  
"I'll come right to the point," he sighed. "Voldemort is back." Harry groaned at the news.  
  
"At full strength?" he asked.  
  
"Not exactly," the wise wizard said. "Peter had a 'helping hand' and entered the school trying to steal the necronomicon."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Fortunately Ian stopped him. But he escaped," Dumbledore sighed. "I must admit he gave me a fright."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's not my place to tell you this but you have to know," Dumbledore smiled sullenly. "Ian uses a kind of magic long forgotten by wizards of lore. It was more powerful than Dark magic and more destructive."  
  
"Does Voldemort know about this," Harry asked almost fearfully. The thought of someone more powerful than Voldemort scared him.  
  
"No," Dumbledore smiled in relief. "He does not even know that such magic existed. Only Merlin had the chance to see the full potential of this magic. And he regretted it dearly."  
  
"Regretted?" Harry was confused.  
  
"In the last days of Camelot, Merlin burned a maiden to the steak, claiming she was a dark witch. There's no evidence that this happened save for Merlin's confession. This does not leave this room," he said gravely. Only when he got Harry's assurance did he continue.  
  
"It was my deepest mistake to have placed that girl to her death and my sins had haunted me for years," Dumbledore said in memory. "I wish that the Dragon mage will forgive me and let me rest. But what I did was unforgivable. I had let my pride judge an innocent maiden and sentenced her to death. And now her spirit haunts me and his love for her will be the end of me.  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
"Did he?" Harry asked quietly. "Did he forgive him?" Dumbledore sadly looked away.  
  
"The Dragon mage does not forgive a sin as great as that," he said. "Up to this time we cannot determine what had happened to Merlin."  
  
"Why is he helping us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now that is a question you have to ask him," Dumbledore sighed and leaned on his chair.  
  
Harry cringed. From what he heard from the Professor, he was better of fighting the Dark Lord again rather than talking to Ian about that subject.  
  
"Enough about him," Dumbledore's face brightened a bit. "We need to formulate a strategic plan to rid this world of evil."  
  
Now that was a task Harry was looking forward to.  
  
.  
  
End of 17 


	18. return

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Ginny was nervous. From the wedding or something else she didn't know. Ever since she saw Harry talk to Alex in the Leaky Cauldron he seemed troubled.  
  
And today he went to Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore.  
  
Something was not right.  
  
And Ginny knew it was not good.  
  
"Ginny, worried?" a childlike voice said disrupting her thoughts. Ginny suddenly turned and found a little, light green fox-like creature staring at her. Its ruby gem on its forehead shone briefly.  
  
"Carbuncle!" Ginny cried out and hugged the creature. "Where were you?" she was pleased to see her friend again. She, Carbuncle, had been gone for a few weeks now and only had Shiva's assurance that she was not harmed.  
  
"Ginny, smile?" she asked. Ginny couldn't stop herself laughing at her little friend's attempt to make her happy.  
  
"Thank you," she sighed. "Where were you anyway?"  
  
/You seemed troubled, my child/, a regal and elegant voice of a woman came in her head.  
  
"Phoenix?" Ginny was surprised. Phoenix was one of her first sacred beast that she came in contact with about three years ago.  
  
/Do you really believe that I have really left you, my dear?/ Phoenix said.  
  
"It had been quiet lately," Ginny admitted much to Phoenix's disapproval.  
  
/You have forgotten me/ the great bird said. Ginny could feel the pain in the bird's heart when she said it.  
  
"I did not!" she cried out. "I just thought that you had abandoned me."  
  
"We do not abandon anyone," Ginny jumped as she heard Shiva speak. Turning around, the blue haired lady was leaning on the doorframe. Suddenly, Ginny became VERY nervous.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Like it or not, you're going to need us again," Shiva said. "I had Carbuncle find the sacreds. Unfortunately, he could only find six of them."  
  
"Six?" Ginny asked. Even six could do enough damage. Now she was worried. "What's going on?"  
  
"Evil, come," Carbuncle said. Ginny now understood.  
  
"Voldemort?" she asked. With a nod from Shiva, her suspicions were verified.  
  
"Harry's with Dumbledore now discussing options," Shiva said.  
  
"Can we defeat them?"  
  
"I can't say," the ice maiden said. "It's a long shot."  
  
"Who do we have?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Me, Carbuncle, Phoenix, Fenrir, Leviathan and Ixion," she said.  
  
"The others?" Shiva only shrugged at her question. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Downstairs," Shiva said. "She already knows."  
  
"Will she come with us?" Ginny sighed. She really didn't want her best friend to join them, but she was invaluable.  
  
"Yes I will," Hermione said as she entered the room. "I can't have a wedding if the world is in chaos now, can we?" the women laughed at her remark.  
  
"Then let's go," Ginny stood and grabbed her wand.  
  
"Where to?" Shiva asked.  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
***  
  
Ian sighed as he felt a tremendous surge of power. He felt the surge before when he first encountered Peter. Either he was trying to revive Voldemort again or he was going to fuse his body part with the dark lords again. The latter seemed logical.  
  
He should have killed him instead of toying him.  
  
That mistake almost cost the life of the one he held dear.  
  
Ian paused as he realized what he was thinking. The one he held dear?  
  
It's no use denying that he had fallen for her in such short time. It was like he had known her before.  
  
He cursed at his hesitation to kill Peter. It wasn't that he had shown mercy, it was because he torments his enemies before killing them.  
  
Like he did with Merlin.  
  
Merlin was not dead, no. Merlin was trapped in a vortex of time and space, suffering for his sins.  
  
Like he made her suffer before he burnt her to the stake.  
  
He wasn't there for her. Had he known he would have barged in there and saved her.  
  
Had he known.  
  
Instead he made the greatest mistake of destroying half of Camelot.  
  
Maybe it wasn't his greatest mistake but it bordered at one of the regrets he has.  
  
The only regret he had is that he didn't destroy it completely.  
  
He was his brother's dark half.  
  
But now he must cast aside all evil thoughts he had for he needed to finish his mission with a clear head.  
  
That would be hard to do considering all his thoughts were centered on a black haired witch.  
  
Sighing, he needed to talk to Dumbledore to strategize.  
  
He felt he needed all the help he could get.  
  
*** **  
  
Minerva McGonnagal looked around to see if she was alone. She carefully crept along the halls and towards her destination.  
  
As she did, she held a letter containing her instructions.  
  
With a glint of mischief, she headed for her destination.  
  
To meet in a dark place.  
  
.  
  
End of 18 


	19. surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Ian made his way towards the teacher's dormitory. He had been awake sitting beside Cho's bed in the infirmary, listening at the music her body was making. And just being with her calmed him like nothing had before.  
  
Sighing, Ian had stopped in his tracks and felt the wall of the hallway. He was close to his objective when he spotted a familiar scent.  
  
And it came from the room he was headed.  
  
Cringing, Ian found the door and knocked. At once he heard the rustling of cloth and the scurrying of feet. When he heard the soft footfalls nearing him from the other side of the wall the braced himself.  
  
"Well, hello Ian," the voice of Professor McGonnagall greeted him sweetly. Although he could tell that she was out of breath.  
  
"Pleasant morning Professor?" Ian smiled as he asked. He could feel her heat up at the question.  
  
"It is although it's a little too bright for this time in the morning," she said calmly. Smiling, Ian remembered why he was there.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has called for a meeting in one hour," Ian's smile became devilish. "I could delay the proceedings for another hour so you have two hours to prepare."  
  
"You really don't have to. I can be there in an hour," the Professor blushed.  
  
"I doubt it," Ian smiled as he took her left hand and gently caressed the back of her hand. His smile widened in contentment as he felt a glassy object on her ring finger. "Congratulations, my Lady," he said as he kissed her hand before gently releasing it.  
  
"One hour," he called into her room. "My pardons." Ian turned and left her standing there confused.  
  
"He knew," Minerva McGonnagall sighed as she closed the door.  
  
"Or course he knew," the voice of Alexander called out as he climbed out of her bed wearing nothing but his trousers. "He's a perceptive man. Are you regretting it?" he asked as he took her hands into his.  
  
"Never," Minerva said as Alex bent down and kissed her on her lips.  
  
"Can I ask you a simple question?" Alex smiled.  
  
"Sure," Minerva said as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Why do you keep this illusion that you are an old maid," Alex sighed. "You don't look like this." Suddenly, she felt herself change. She felt her skin smoothen and her hair became fuller. She was magically transformed into a younger version of herself.  
  
"There," Alex smiled. "You look your age. Thirty eight, right?"  
  
"Have you ever learned that asking a lady's age is impolite," Minerva sighed as she pulled away from him. "And I am not that young."  
  
"I don't believe that," Alex smiled.  
  
"We've better get ready," Minerva said but Alex pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. When they broke it, they were out of breath.  
  
"Let them wait," Alex said and Minerva McGonagall, the strictest teacher in Hogwarts, smiled and pulled him back into a kiss.  
  
**  
  
Ian was reaching the hall of the moving staircases when he heard something that concerned him deeply. Running to the hall, he jumped from the fourth floor staircase to the second floor staircase and without pausing, ran towards the infirmary.  
  
Sliding to a halt in front of the infirmary's double doors, Ian opened the doors and walked right in.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Ian bellowed as he walked towards Cho's bed. Cho, surprised in his sudden entrance, gasped and held on to the bed. She was in the act of buttoning her blouse when he came barging in. Blushing, she quickly covered her front with a blanket and glared at the blind man.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey cleared me and I was allowed to attend Dumbledore's meeting," she said with an air of irritation. "Does that irk you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it does, my dear Chang," Ian gabbed the edge of the bed and faced her. "You are not well and therefore should not be out of bed."  
  
"Have you got yourself a medical license in order to tell me if I am not fit?" Cho smirked as she finally realized who she was talking to and continued to dress.  
  
"Actually, I do have a medical degree," Ian said in an afterthought. "That's not the point."  
  
"The point is, IAN, that although I appreciate your concern, I do not appreciate you treating me like a helpless damsel," wearing her robes, she looked at his with such venom that he felt it.  
  
"Granted, you are not helpless," Ian said as he leaned on the bed.  
  
"Then, I will see you in the meeting," straightening her robes, she left stomping as she passed him.  
  
"I just don't want to lose you," Ian whispered. Whether Cho heard him was beyond him as he heard her leave the infirmary.  
  
"I do not want to lose anyone ever again," Ian clenched his walking stick and walked slowly to the middle of the room.  
  
"Son of a...!" Ian suddenly punched the floor of the infirmary with such force that the windows shattered and the ground shook. It took him a few minutes to calm himself and when he did, he removed his fist from the floor, leaving a small crater in the middle of the infirmary.  
  
Sighing, Ian left before anyone can inquire.  
  
.  
  
End of 19 


	20. meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Cho definitely heard him as she passed him angrily. But when she heard those words, her anger had suddenly vanished.  
  
There was too much pain in his voice for that to be a common wish. When she felt the pain that he generated, Cho suddenly understood his anger, though still did not approve. He had lost someone dear to him that he thought it was his fault.  
  
And he believed it. That was probably why Ian was so worried about her.  
  
Sighing, she told herself that she really needed to control her temper. She had been loosing it after Cedric's death and was affecting her life.  
  
Suddenly, the whole floor shook and the windows suddenly shattered outward. Shielding herself, Cho steadied herself and looked at the damage. Every glass in the hallway was shatter fortunately away from her. It was like the force came from within the school.  
  
Worried that they were being attacked, she immediately rushed back to the infirmary. She would not forgive herself if something happened to Ian.  
  
But before she could reach the infirmary, Ian was calmly walking away.  
  
"Miss Chang," he greeted impersonally as he passed her. That hurt like a knife stabbing her heart. She never saw him like this. He was desolate and cold. And she feared that she had caused his reclusion.  
  
She was about to go to him when she found something disturbing on the floor.  
  
A trail of blood that led from the infirmary to Ian. With a surge of urgency, she ran towards him.  
  
"Ian! Wait!" she called. The man stopped and waited. Cho could see the blood drip from his left hand onto the floor. Stopping beside him, she took out her handkerchief and took his hand. She was thankful that he did not resist.  
  
"You're hurt," she said as she tied his wound with her handkerchief. Ian could feel her gentle hands hold his as she wrapped the cloth on his wound.  
  
"I've been hurt before," he said but with less venom.  
  
"I can't stand to see you hurt," Cho said softly as she tied the cloth.  
  
"I can't stand knowing that my mistake almost sent you to your grave," Ian said sullenly. Cho smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm a tough girl and could take care of myself," she said in pride.  
  
A certain ghost didn't seem to think so," he smirked.  
  
"Cedric talked to you?" Cho asked in surprise. It was unnerving that two of the men in her life knew each other. And one of them is dead.  
  
"Threatened me, actually," Ian's face was passive. He showed no emotions and that was scaring Cho. He took it so casually that it seemed that he HAD no emotions.  
  
"And?" she prodded.  
  
"And probably he was right," Ian said. "If you see him, tell him that I concede." With his unwounded hand, he snapped his fingers and suddenly, the tinkling of glass filled the corridors and Cho turned to see all the glass on the windows return and mend.  
  
"How did you..." she turned and began to ask but Ian was not there. He had somehow slipped quietly like a ghost and vanished without a trace. Not even a trail of blood.  
  
**  
  
"Madam Pomfrey was pretty much miffed by that temper of yours," Albus Dumbledore said as Ian entered his chambers. "Never had anyone desecrated the hospital wing like that before, so she says." There was a twinkle in his eye when he saw the young man sit on one of the chairs.  
  
"She wasn't here when my brother beat the hell out of Salazar Slytherin all those years ago," Ian said as he blankly stared into space.  
  
"Indeed," Dumbledore sighed as he sat behind his desk. "The whole wing of the school was completely destroyed. The strange thing was, with a simple wave of the hand, Lian restore the entire school. The only evidence of it ever happening was Salazar's bloodied face."  
  
"I didn't know that Lian was that old," Harry Potter suddenly said as he entered the old wizard's office.  
  
"Liam lived a long and lonely life," Shiva said as she followed him in.  
  
"But he found happiness at last," Ginny said as she carried Carbuncle with her. Ian waited and suddenly sat up straight.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?" he asked. "I did not hear them."  
  
"I have placed a silencing spell that will protect this room from ANY kind of eavesdropping," Dumbledore said with pride. "As you can see..."  
  
"I can't," Ian said gravely. The occupant's of the room suddenly went silent at the coldness of his voice.  
  
"So my spell is working," Dumbledore took it all in stride. Ian lifted a finger to and motioned him to wait.  
  
"Ron and Hermione had just walked into Miss Chang by the changing staircases," Ian said, his brows furrowed in concentration. "Professor McGonagall and Alex are entering right about..."  
  
"Sorry we're late," Alexander said as he opened the door of Dumbledore's office. With him was a beautiful brunette who was smiling after him. Harry and Ginny's jaw dropped as they saw the woman. Even with her flowing hair and reduced wrinkles, they still recognized her.  
  
"Professor?" Harry was dumbfounded.  
  
"Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall glared at him. "It is not nice to STARE at people."  
  
"It's just... you.... look..." he was desperately trying to find the word.  
  
"Different," Ginny supplied.  
  
"Gorgeous!" Carbuncle shouted. Minerva suddenly smiled and scratched behind the green creature's ears.  
  
"Why, thank you," she said.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Ron smiled as he entered the office dragging Hermione who looked at her fiancé with vehemence.  
  
"Sure you are," she smirked. She then noticed Alex standing beside a lovely lady. "Hi Alex. Who's your..." her eyes widened in recognition. "Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Why does everyone do that?" Minerva asked as she sighed.  
  
"They're just surprised, my sweet," Alex said as he kissed her hand. Now everyone in the room, except Ian, was speechless.  
  
"Can we get on with the meeting?" Ian said impatiently.  
  
"Do you have an engagement you wish to attend rather than this?" Cho's voice filled the room as she closed the door. Ian didn't say anything else but he still had his cold demeanor set upon him.  
  
"Everyone is here then?" Dumbledore said as he smiled. "Then let us begin. I have called you here because the ministry has ordered me..."  
  
"More like begged," Ian said bitterly.  
  
"To apprehend Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore continued without missing a beat. "We were asked to lead a team of Aurors to finally put an end to the forces of darkness."  
  
There were nods and smiles from all the witches and wizards faces. But not from three individuals. Ian, Shiva and Alex were skeptical.  
  
"About Bloody time," Ron said with a large smile in his face. "I'm in. What about you Harry?"  
  
"I'm game," there was a sad smile on his face. "I'm tired of all these deaths and needless wars."  
  
"If Harry goes, I go," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Excellent," Dumbledore beamed. "What say you, Ian?" Everyone except the guardians looked expectantly awaiting her answer.  
  
Ian calmly stood up and walked calmly towards the door.  
  
Pausing, he turned towards the group of people who were still waiting.  
  
"You are out of your Goddamned minds," Ian said and exited the room, leaving the rest confused and scandalized.  
  
.  
  
end of 20 


	21. confusion

Children of Forever XXI:  
  
.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked as he frowned upon Ian's answer. The rest of the occupants of the room had the same thing in mind. Everyone except Alex, Shiva and Cho.  
  
Minerva looked expectantly at Alex who wouldn't even meet her gaze. Even though they were just engaged, there were some things that Alex was reluctant to discuss to her. And she knew that.  
  
When Ginny looked at Shiva, she saw the look of pain in her eyes as the blue haired woman followed Ian with her gaze.  
  
"Shiva?" Ginny called her tentatively. It was like she was afraid of what the woman would say.  
  
Her eyes told Ginny the pain that Ian experienced and the agony he endured. And when Ginny's eyes met Cho's, she knew that the Ravenclaw knew it as well.  
  
"There was a time when he could take on the whole world and won," Dumbledore said solemnly as he stood from his chair and walked towards Fawkes.  
  
"Is there something we should know about him?" Harry asked curiously. "Why is he so opposed to the idea of catching Pettigrew?"  
  
"A lot of factors," Alex sighed as he looked at the boy-who-lived. "Starting with the fact that he's using Voldemort's remains as a substitute for his severed limbs making him more powerful than before."  
  
"We can handle it," Ron bragged earning him a severe glare from Alex.  
  
"That kind of attitude was my downfall all those years ago," he said in a threatening voice that made the occupants of the entire room shiver.  
  
"As I remember, the cause of your downfall was the fact that you have no other places to conquer," Shiva said lightly making Alex relax a bit.  
  
"But did I made the mistake of being over confident?" he asked. "I carefully studied my enemy before I made my move and BEFORE I declare it a risk to strike. When we had won ONLY THEN did we feel cocky." All was silent, including Ron, after he spoke.  
  
"Why did he think that we would not be successful?" Hermione asked, gently this time. It was Cho who supplied the answer.  
  
"Because the last time he took on the dark forces, he lost his sight."  
  
"No, Darling," Shiva stood as she walked towards the door. "The last time he fought the dark forces, he lost everything."  
  
.  
  
Even as the silencing spells have been erected, Ian could still hear them talk. He didn't want their pity nor their help. He didn't want any of them to get hurt.  
  
He didn't want them to get killed.  
  
For this is one mission he does not expect to survive.  
  
Entering his room, he immediately found his pistols and checked its load.  
  
"You can't expect to fight them all by yourself," Cho's sudden voice surprised him, he nearly drew his gun and fire upon her. How did she get behind him was a mystery he ignored.  
  
"I did once before," he said calmly and coldly. However, she ignored his stoic remark and leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"And look what happened," Cho sighed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked as he holstered his pistols.  
  
"Hoping that I can change your mind," she said softly as she sat on his bed.  
  
"My mind will not be swayed," he said with certainty. This annoyed the Ravenclaw immensely. He was even more stubborn than Harry. She didn't know if that was possible but it was.  
  
"You cannot do this alone," she all but pleaded. Yet Ian merely looked at her with his hindered eyes and studied her with scrutiny.  
  
"You cannot help me," he said finally as he sat next to her.  
  
"I can try," she said as she held his hand. "Let me try."  
  
"No," he took his hand away from hers and stood. "What I will face will be far more horrible than what you had ever seen. And death always await those foolish enough to oppose them."  
  
"I don't care," Cho suddenly sat up and glared at him.  
  
"I do," Ian smiled at her serenely and looked at the window. Following his gaze, Cho saw nothing but the bright day but when she looked back to him, he was no longer there.  
  
"I'm not giving up on this Ian," she swore as she smiled. "I'm not giving up on you." 


	22. alone

Chapter XXII: Alone  
  
.  
  
Ian was not a fool. True, he did need help but not from mortals who are too damn stubborn for their own good.  
  
But no mortal aside from those who he left at Dumbledore's office will help him. There was no choice. He had to do it alone. He had to do it quick. He had to do it before Pettegrew has a chance to recover.  
  
He needed to strike back.  
  
He needed to go before a certain black haired witch could sway his mind. And one more confrontation would shatter his defenses.  
  
For you see... he has already fallen for her.  
  
***  
  
"What's Ian's problem?" Harry asked as he and the gang waited at Dumbledore's office for Cho.  
  
"He feels responsible," Shiva said as she caressed Carbuncle's fur. "He always has."  
  
"Responsible?" Hermione huffed impatiently. "About what?"  
  
"Almost about everything," Alexander said. "And especially letting Pettigrew escape."  
  
"That was a judgment call," Ginny said as she tried to figure out Ian's way of thinking. And so far, she found out that it was too damned complicated.  
  
"What's he going to do, that's what I want to know," Ron said as she shifted in his seat. "But we don't need his permission to go on with the mission, do we?"  
  
"I guess not," Harry said as he looked at Professor Dumbledore in askance. "When do we go?"  
  
"We need a battle plan, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said as his smile wavered. "And we need something fool proof so that we would be successful. The door suddenly opened and the others looked in anticipation for the one who entered.  
  
But Cho Chang's face held little to hope for.  
  
"No go huh?" Hermione sighed. "He's as stubborn as a mule."  
  
"That's putting it lightly," Alexander said as he looked at the headmaster's eyes. The wizard was tired but tried not to show it to the others. "Ian has been known to pursue something and never give up until he has it."  
  
"And he usually does get the thing he wants," Shiva smiled at the group.  
  
"And what does he want now?" Minerva asked. There was an uneasy silence when Cho spoke.  
  
"Retribution," she said much to their shock. "I saw his face when he fought Pettigrew. He was filled with blood lust and he enjoyed tormenting him. It was like a side of him I never knew before."  
  
"And then he woke when you got hurt," Alexander concluded much to Cho's surprise. The man must know him better than she did. "If Pettigrew didn't escape, Ian would have hacked him into pieces and displayed his limbs on the bridge like the days of old."  
  
"No," Shiva sighed as she looked at him. "Ian would make sure Pettigrew would wish he were dead."  
  
"Wouldn't we all," Ron said with a snort. Just then, the room temperature literally dropped as Shiva glared at the red head.  
  
"Ian, in his psychotic state, would inflict pain greater than anyone of you has ever experienced," Shiva's eye's turned white as the room began to snow. "Torture of the body and mind is hard to fight. And Ian would go to great lengths just to deliver his message of vengeance clear as crystal and would even resort to reviving his enemy to let him taste eternal pain."  
  
"You're joking, right?" Ron asked worriedly. When Shiva felt all their fears, only then did the temperature returned to normal.  
  
"It is no jest," Dumbledore said sullenly, the twinkle left his eyes. "He was reprimanded by the order for his methods. But a simple glare from him quelled all arguments."  
  
"I heard even Mad Eye Moody was afraid of him," Minerva sighed as she leaned against Alexander. "I also heard that some wizards wished that he was present all those years ago to get rid of he-who-... Voldemort." Minerva still had a hard time saying the dark lord's name, even after his demise.  
  
"Is he that powerful?" Harry asked incredulously. He could not believe that there was someone more powerful than Voldemort.  
  
"Not quite," Dumbledore smiled ruefully. "But then, I've never seen him get mad before. It is like he draws his strength in his anger."  
  
"He is the most dangerous when he has nothing to lose," Alexander said in a deadly voice. Cho was curious as to how did the white haired man knew this. Did he see Ian grieve at one time?  
  
"Aren't we all?" Harry said softly as he understood the blind man. "What now?"  
  
"We plan the attack," Dumbledore smiled as he stood up. "But we need information."  
  
"Thirty Galleons says Ian's going to find him first," Alexander said as he kissed Minerva's cheek.  
  
"No bet," everyone chorused making Cho smile despite the intended meaning.  
  
Cho felt that hell would break loose.  
  
***  
  
Sirius Black stared at his guest as if he was daft.  
  
"You want what? That's insane!" but his guest did not reply. "If the Minister hears this it would be my neck!"  
  
"You are the godfather," his guest said in a calm voice. "I am offering the means to an end." Sirius was silent. His offer was sound but risky. But if he pulled it off, it was worth the risk.  
  
"Okay. But..."  
  
"If I got caught you will disavow any knowledge of my actions, as always. Do not fret about my disability."  
  
"Fine," Sirius sighed as he stood. His guest stood and walked towards the door. "One more thing." His guest paused but what Sirius said next made his day.  
  
"Give them hell."  
  
"After I'm through with them, hell would seem like paradise," the man left leaving Sirius shivering in freight.  
  
"I'm glad that guy's on our side," he said as he sighed in relief.  
  
. 


	23. hell

Chapter XXIII: Hell  
  
.  
  
A demon had his preys in his sight.  
  
A demon that feeds on darkness.  
  
A demon hell bent for revenge.  
  
A demon walked into the stronghold of the Dark forces and stirred the silence of the night.  
  
And he raised hell.  
  
***  
  
"Ian's right. This is insane," Harry said as he slumped on one of Dumbledore's couch. They had been researching the whereabouts of the Death Eaters for hours now with no success. "We have no idea where they are!"  
  
"Ian does," Cho said sullenly. "I somehow felt it."  
  
"How could he know?" Ron grumbled, obviously annoyed at their lack of progress. "Do they pain a sign 'Death Eaters convention' at their base?"  
  
"Ian could see evil," Shiva said as she froze her tea. "That made him a good judge of character. He could see them in a person, he could see them in a city. Evil wizards give a different kind of aura. In fact each person emits an aura that he could see."  
  
"But he's blind," Ron said and was smacked by Hermione.  
  
"You could be so tactless, Ron," she said with a humph.  
  
"Ian had developed another sense while he was trapped in the void," Alexander sighed. "With the darkness enveloping him, it was hard to see foe and friend."  
  
"That's sad," Ginny said as she hugged Carbuncle.  
  
"So that's why he could walk without aid?" Minerva asked incredulously.  
  
"Unless his legs are impaired," Alex said. "His other senses became sensitive to everything. I would imagine that he became disoriented. When he lost his sight again."  
  
"He still is," Cho said as he remembered Ian being unfocused the day she found him. But now she had heard this story, she wasn't that puzzled anymore about his behavior.  
  
But then, Cho had a thought.  
  
"Alex, you knew Ian better than the rest of us, what's his next move?"  
  
"Well," he thought. "If he already attacked the hideout he was monitoring the past months and didn't find anything, he will be forced to confer with one of Voldemort's ranks to find anything else."  
  
"And how do you think he would do that?" Harry asked. Alex gave him a peculiar look before answering.  
  
***  
  
Azkaban Prison was a hellhole. Evil thrives on evil. Anguish, pain and misery were the languages spoken within the walls.  
  
But a being shrouded in darkness was looking for one troubled and miserable soul.  
  
He had no other choice. The darkness covered evil like a cloak. He could no longer see through the darkness and his only option was to seek help in an unlikely ally.  
  
No longer was Azkaban guarded by Dementors for they betrayed the humans and sided with the dark lord.  
  
Now, only humans guard the hellish place. And it was easier getting past them than Dementors  
  
He found the cell he was looking for and peered into the darkened room. Its occupant was glaring at him through the darkness but the stranger did not flinch. The prisoner was broken and was only a shell of his former self. HE was perfect.  
  
Gripping the bars, the stranger ripped the cell door from its hinges and threw it to one side. But the prisoner was not intimidated. He only looked at the stranger and glared.  
  
"What do you want?" the prisoner asked.  
  
"Your life," the stranger said. The prisoner merely lay on his cot and closed his eyes.  
  
"My life was forfeit," he said but the next words made the prisoner listen.  
  
"Your life is mine," he said in a tone devoid of all emotion that sent shivers in the prisoner's spine. "Come with me if you want to live."  
  
The prisoner, after a thought, did.  
  
A/n: this is not yet finished. 


	24. light

Chapter XXIV: Light

Darkness could hold a man for all eternity.

But sometimes, a man needs a guide to escape the darkness.

Sometimes, he needs a second chance.

But the man in question doubted that he would even survive his second chance in life for you see, the man was following Death.

Was freedom from a God forsaken place such as Azkaban worth the fate he was walking into? Or was death a release from his anguished soul?

Draco Malfoy did not know which.

"Into the lion's den huh?" he muttered as he watched his companion slowly walked towards Hogwarts.

"For you maybe," the man Draco knew was Death said. "But there are worst things that entering a lion's den."

"Really?" Draco sarcastically said as he sneered. "Like what?"

"A Dragon's lair," Death suggested. "Then there's the gates of hell. Then there's... me." Death's cold voice sent shivers down Draco's spine. Not even Voldemort scared him like that.

"And what would you do?" Draco asked in half haughtiness and full curiosity. Death paused and turned towards him, immediately, Draco regretted the question. Looking into the eyes of Death, he felt fear he never felt before. And he realized one thing he did not before.

"You're blind," Draco gasped.

"But I still could see," he said darkly making the young man swallow. "In one way or another. Just as I saw your soul in Azkaban."

"I do not have a soul," Draco said in sadness. "What you saw was nothing but a creation of my parent's expectations."

"You do have a soul," Death said as he blankly looked at the silhouette of Hogwarts from a distance. "You merely did not wish to acknowledge it."

"Do not make a saint out of a sinner. You should have left me back there to rot," Draco said. Suddenly, to his surprise and fear, Death grabbed his cloak and lifted him up until he could see the empty eyes of his benefactor.

"Believe me, if I dispose of you know, Azkaban is the least of your worries." Slowly, Death lowered him and strangely straightened Draco's clothes. "No more talk of being a burdened soul," Draco blinked at his tone. It was like a light reprimand of a parent to a child. A reprimand of love. Something he never felt from anyone.

"Yes sir," Draco said shyly. He felt something for the man who freed him that he did not feel for anyone else before.

Respect.

But there was one nagging question he needed Death to answer.

"Why me?"

"Aside that you have potential?" the black cloaked man asked. "You have nothing to lose."

"That's it?" Draco asked incredulously. "Because I have nothing to lose?"

"You have no family left, save for your mother who is in good hands from what I heardi. Your so-called friends all deserted you and most of them are either in hiding or on prison or even dead. You no longer have the need to prove yourself to others. And to the world you no longer exist.

"The perfect operative."

"Operative?" Draco asked. "Am I being recruited by the Ministry?"

"Sod those in the Ministry," Death said, much to Draco's amusement. "We work outside the system thus giving us more leverage on our activities. The downside is, if we get caught or killed, no one cares."

"We?" Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean you and I? The two of us? And what are we doing exactly?"

"We're going to fight evil," Death said calmly. "And it will be the two of us for a while. I'm still scouting for operatives."

"Exactly why?" Draco asked out of curiosity. "You seem like a person who could get things done by himself." Once again, Death's eyes were fixed on him."

"This is why," Death blinked to Draco's understanding. "And also, it's been a while so I do not know the people or customs. And I made a mistake causing my lost of sight. In battle, you have to know your enemy, know the conditions of the field, and know basically everything."

"Must have hurt your pride," Draco sneered in sarcasm. But his companion merely smiled and patted Draco's head as if he were a child.

"Shattered it really," he said. "Never thought I was vulnerable. I got careless."

"What is this? Death makes mistakes?" Draco joked automatically. He made it out of habit that he didn't think before he had blurted it out. He feared that he may had gone to far but when he looked at him, he was smiling.

"We all do," he said. "I had mistaken one man for his evil twin and killed him. Fortunately, I found this out before his body decomposed and revived him using the Philosopher's stone. Erased his memory and killed the twin."

"You acknowledge your mistakes?" Draco asked.

"I am not Death per se but one of Death's Familiar so I am human, more or less," he admitted this.

"You're not making sense," Draco grumbled as he sat on the ground. "And why are we headed towards Hogwarts? I'm not everyone's favorite person, you know."

"One, I do know. Why did you think I chose you?" Draco glared at him but, strangely, it amused Death. "Two, _we_ are not going to Hogwarts. I have something to pick up. Three, _we_ are staying at the Shrieking Shack for a while."

"That dump?" Draco said without thinking. "There must be rats and insects in it. Not to mention mildew and other disgusting stuff." Then, he looked at Death warily. "Is there a bed?"

Death nodded and smiled. "And real food," he added.

"You sold me," Draco sighed. "Not even Azkaban have a straw bed to lay."

"I saw. Although, I could do worse."

"How?" Draco asked but his companion gave a smile that could rival the devil's. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"As you wish," Death said slightly disappointed. "Although you may have to see some of those sooner or later."

"How long have you been killing people?" Draco asked. There was ice in his voice that suggested that he had killed mercilessly. And any person could kill in cold blood was dangerous.

But somehow, his father was scarier that Death.

Long since did he look for death for he thought that eternal sleep would be better than the life he lived.

Now, he was having second thoughts.

If an angel of death is giving him a second chance then his life should have some meaning.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Draco asked.

"We control our lives and sometimes our deaths. We could control our destiny and sometimes our fate," Death looked at Draco with a smile. "Whether we die or not depends entirely on you."

"If I have nothing to lose, then what will I gain?" Draco asked. "What is there to live for?"

"Search for it," he said. "Even if it seems useless, search for something to live for."

"Have_ you_ found it?" Draco asked.

"I have found joy and sorrow in loving a woman with a strong spirit," he declared. "My only regret is that I have not seen her face."

"And why not tell her?" Draco frowned in annoyance. If the guy pined for the girl he should tell her what he feels. But the man's next words surprised him to sullenness.

"What are feeling to a dead man?"

i See story Entombed although not yet finished.


	25. seeker's loss

Chapter XXV: Seeker's loss.

Cho Chang tossed and turned on her bed, unable to sleep. Dumbledore had dismissed them earlier when they basically hit a wall in their plan. Word had gotten out that there were several attacks against wizards in the last few hours and consequently killed every one of them.

Cho read the reports and _killed_ would be putting it nicely.

The bodies of the wizards were either ripped apart, slashed or had their appendages blown off by a powerful spell.

The others thought that the Death Eaters had emerged from hiding but Cho, Shiva and Alexander knew better.

And the others did when the rest of the report was read.

Preliminary reports told them that all the wizards, or whatever was left of them, had the dark mark.

The frightening thing was that they were Death Eaters and were dispatched with ease. The problem was, the hideouts of the Death Eaters were miles apart and the killings happened at almost the same time.

And they were killed the same way.

Cho shivered when she heard the report. She was sure that _he_ could do such carnage but what she didn't know that he was capable of _that_ much carnage.

She wished she could see the Ian than she had learned to love.

The Ian she had seen walking out of the infirmary with a wounded hand was a stranger to her. Cold and desolate, Slytherins are warmer than him.

When she looked at Dumbledore earlier when they read the report, she could tell that he was afraid.

She never saw him afraid before. Concerned, yes. Worried, definitely. But afraid?

But reading the report and assuming that he did it, which she did not doubt, Ian was everyone's worst nightmare.

It was hard for her to think that Ian was her nightmare. In fact, Ian somehow calmed her nightmares.

Cho tried to remember Ian as the kind person who she fell in love with as she cried herself to sleep.

Wishing that she could see him smile again.

… … … 

Draco Malfoy sighed as he drank a tankard of butterbeer. It had been quite a drought for him and he never expected to taste such luxuries again. He lazily lay on a feathered bed in the Shrieking Shack thinking about his options.

Betray those who left him or be tortured by the dark cloaked man he saw as Death. It was an easy answer, but what after?

What would his life be after they had completed their mission and survived. His features turned into a frown as he considered his options, which he realized he had none.

"You're thinking too much," Death said as he quietly entered the room.

"Am I that obvious?" Draco said sullenly.

"You can't hide your emotions and thoughts from me," he said. "Though I am muddled by your answer. Will you help me or betray me?"

"Oh, I _will_ help you," Draco said in vehemence but his tone lightened as he spoke to him. "But, I'm not saying this because I believe I'll get out of this alive but what after? People will despise me. People will call me a traitor and Dumbledore might accept me back but what of the others?" Death smiled as he sat down on a chair near his bed.

"I had made a deal with the ministry," he said. "If we fail, they would disavow any knowledge of our actions."

"How big of them," Draco smirked and took a swig of butterbeer. Death smiled as his remark and continued.

"However, when we pulled this off, you will have your properties returned to you. All previous charges will be cleared and if you so choose, you will given a proper job."

"People will know me," Draco frowned. "Even if my crime are cleared, my name is still sullied by a wrong decision."

"Muggles do not know you," Death said. "It would take time for you to adjust but the world is a big place for you to get lost."

Draco pondered on this. It sounded too good to be true and when it is, there must be a catch.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked.

"When you decided to live and work with the muggles, you will severe every contact you had from the wizarding world. No one will know you ever existed… ever."

"Not even Harry Potter and his crew?" he asked.

"Not even," Death said. "You will be dismissed as déjà vu."

"That easy huh?" Draco sighed. "Is there another way?"

"If you survived and I did not, go to Sirius Black," he said. "I've talked to him and only he knows of you involvement. You two will discuss the subject further."

"You sounded like you don't expect to live after this," Draco said as he placed the tankard on the floor.

"To tell you the truth, I never expected to live," he said almost sullenly. "When you have nothing to live for, you try to find the reason to go on. Even if it's as simple as looking at the sunrise each day."

"You sound as if you've found that sunrise and lost it again," Draco said perceptively.

"Quite," Death sighed and stood. "Sleep well, young Malfoy. I will await your decision until tomorrow."

"I've already have decided," Draco said when he lay on the bed. Strangely, Death was tucking him in, something no one had done for him before. It was a wonderful feeling but he tried not to let it show. "The thing is, I don't know if I can get through it."

"You will," Death assured him. "You're a fighter. You fought despair inside Azkaban, you fought your hate towards Harry Potter…"

"I still hate him, you know," Draco smirked.

"I know. But this time, you only hate him because he didn't kill you. Am I right?" Draco sighed and looked at him sullenly.

"When I was a boy, I thought that Death was cruel. I thought my father was Death and I thought that his master is the Devil. Now, I never imagined that Death would be so kind."

"We judge our actions in accordance of how they lived their lives. Trust me when I say this, Death will not be kind to those undeserving. Go to sleep and rest well." The room's light faded as Draco closed his eyes.

And in the first time in years, he had a restful sleep.


End file.
